


Compass

by sunny_minn



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit angsty... but a good ending, Gen, Hyung-line centric but everyone makes an appearance, M/M, Mafia AU, Mobster violence, Organized Crime, Platonic ìf you prefer!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_minn/pseuds/sunny_minn
Summary: Bae Seungmin never thought his life would end up this way-- surviving day by day as a hitman for the Lee crime family. His only solace is that he’s managed to shield his best friend and partner from the worst of it, until an unexpected encounter and misplaced shot trap them both in the middle of an vicious power struggle.Reboot-era Mafia AU, rated M mostly for general storyline <3
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 69
Kudos: 145





	1. Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time writing for Golden Child, but I love them SO MUCH and just had to give Seungmin and Youngtaek this story!! I know it starts off a bit on the dark side but I hope you all enjoy where it goes...
> 
> As a mafia/organized crime AU, just a brief TW that there will be a bit of violence along the way so I'm rating it M just in case. It won't be anything graphic though.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading... comments and kudos are so appreciated, or you can find me on twt @sunny_minn! <3

**Shot in the Dark**

“Do you ever think about leaving all this behind? You know-- doing something else?”

Bae Seungmin looked up at the sound of Youngtaek’s voice. He frowned, hefting the box in his arms higher onto his shoulder. Youngtaek sighed and took the case from Seungmin’s hands, stacking it along with the rest in the rear of their plateless box-truck. The muted sound of clinking glass echoed against the truck’s aluminum walls when he pushed it backwards, rearranging their evening’s score in an effort to make more room.

“Careful, Taek.”

“It’s _fine_ ,” his taller partner turned around and cracked a smile. He dusted his hands off, lanky limbs jumping down out of the truck and walking alongside Seungmin into the warehouse.

“I want to fit an extra case for Jangjun this time.”

“Mm,” Seungmin nodded. It was a good call-- Blue Label was the man’s favorite, and keeping Lee Jangjun happy was, well, in everyone’s best interest. 

“He still at Lucky 99?”

“Yeah,” Youngtaek grabbed another box and followed Seungmin back to the truck. “That’s HQ ever since the crackdown in Mapo.”

“We should get moving,” Seungmin slid his case into place, adding to the wall of brightly stamped cardboard in front of them. Youngtaek did the same then pulled the truck’s door shut. He leaned over the lock, snapping it closed with a _click_. Once he’d double checked everything was secure he turned around and scratched his neck, eyes everywhere besides the warehouse's paneled, sliding gates.

“You need to… finish up in there?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin said quietly and pulled a pair of keys from his coat pocket. He tossed them to Youngtaek and nudged his head towards the front of the truck. “Warm it up for me?”

Youngtaek looked down and nodded. Seungmin waited until he heard the vehicle’s driver-side door slam shut before pulling a black pair of gloves on and walking back into the warehouse. It was late, but the full moon streamed in through a trio of square windows along the building’s east side like a beacon. Just beyond, a shadow twisted away from the slow tapping of his footsteps, trying to crawl behind a plastic wrapped pallet like a roach from a flashlight.

Seungmin sighed. It was always the same-- that final, desperate struggle.

“I’m sorry. It’s nothing personal,” he said, then pulled a revolver from the waistband of his ironed slacks. The man’s eyes widened. Seungmin didn’t look away as he pulled the trigger, acknowledging the stranger’s fleeting confusion turn to terror. He didn’t enjoy it, he _never_ enjoyed it, but there was something about sharing someone’s last moments, about accepting responsibility for his fate, that compelled him to stay until finally all that was left was stark, silent peace.

It was the least he could do.

  
  
  


When he climbed into the truck next to Youngtaek his partner said nothing, but handed him a crumpled take-out napkin. Seungmin wiped his gun clean then threw both items out the window as they pulled away.

“Thanks.”

Youngtaek shrugged and pressed his foot on the gas, steering them out from the warehouse lot, eager to leave. Seungmin watched his fingers tap against the steering wheel with nervous energy until they cleared the shipping district’s maze-like grid and merged onto an inbound highway. In the light of Seoul’s approaching cityscape Youngtaek relaxed again.

“You okay?” he asked, turning his attention back to Seungmin.

“Yeah,” Seungmin answered, but he shied away from Youngtaek, looking out across the highway’s long curves. He appreciated his friend’s attempts to lighten the mood, but he didn’t have it in him to answer. He felt Youngtaek’s eyes slide over the wet stains on his coat, then mercifully, re-focus on the road ahead and switch on the radio.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Thirty minutes later Youngtaek slowed, rounding into Lucky 99’s rear lot. The nightclub was busy, in the midst of a weekend rush, pounding music audible even outside over the steady grind of the city. Youngtaek turned the truck off and Seungmin hopped out, stuffing his gloves into his back pocket. On cue, the club’s side door opened and a raven haired man stepped out, rubbing his hands against the winter cold.

“Choi Sungyoon!” Youngtaek gave the man a wave. “Here to help us unload?”

“Who-- me?” Sungyoon laughed and thumbed towards the door behind him. “Get Jibeom or Bomin to help you. They’re just inside.”

“Alright, alright…”

  
  


While Youngtaek unlocked the back of the truck and recruited a few reluctant volunteers, Sungyoon drifted towards Seungmin, eyes immediately drawn to the dark flecks scattered across the wool of his coat.

“Complications?”

Seungmin thumbed at the collar of his black turtleneck and nodded.

“What happened?”

“Someone was there.”

“‘ _Someone_ ’? What-- a setup? Security?”

“No,” Seungmin paused, playing over the evening’s events in his mind. Everything had started out as planned; Youngtaek arrived with the truck at sunset, they’d driven to the tip’s location, unlocked the warehouse with Sungyoon’s intel, but instead of finding the place appropriately deserted, someone-- _that man--_ was there. He’d been easy to overpower, surprised and armed only with a switchblade, but his clear inexperience had been nagging at the edge of Seungmin’s mind in a way none of his victims had before. What was someone like that doing alone there in the first place? Even he, reputation aside, preferred to not to do a job alone unless absolutely necessary.

“He was surprised. He wasn’t expecting us.”

“Wrong place, wrong time? Poor bastard,” Sungyoon crossed his arms, watching Youngtaek and Jibeom trade verbal jabs as they unloaded the truck’s cargo. Seungmin shook his head.

“I don’t know. Something… something was off about it.”

“These things happen, Seungmin,” Sungyoon nodded a thanks to Youngtaek after he unloaded the last box and closed up the truck again. “You did what you had to do. Get rid of that coat. I’ll fill in Jangjun.”

“Make sure he gets that last crate there,” Seungmin pointed towards the box in Youngtaek’s arms. “Taek grabbed an extra one for him.”

“Got it--” Sungyoon called behind him, then walked back inside.

  
  


Seungmin watched him go and shrugged his coat off, shoulders drooping. “What a shame,” he murmured, feeling the familiar fabric between his fingers. He shivered, pacing back and forth, until a slam of the club’s door and crunch of approaching footsteps brought him back to the present.

“Here,” Youngtaek handed him a clean overcoat, nose wrinkling at the ruined garment in his hands. “I’m sorry-- I know you liked that one.”

Seungmin accepted the offering and pulled the coat on. It was dark green and boxy, clearly too big but comfortable. “Thanks,” he squared his shoulders, then stuck out his arms, his fingertips barely visible at the end of the sleeves. “Whose is this, yours?”

“Property of Bae Seungmin, now,” Youngtaek shrugged, dusting a spot of lint from the coat’s shoulder. “You hungry? _I’m_ hungry. Want to go in for a drink?”

Seungmin smiled as his friend draped an arm around his neck, tired, but slowly starting to feel like himself again now that everything was said and done. It was an effect only Youngtaek’s unique personality had on him-- simultaneously animated and playful enough to draw him out of his shell, yet oddly intuitive in a way that often caught him off guard. The man’s unanswered question as they loaded up at the warehouse sprung suddenly back to the forefront of his mind.

  
  


_Do you ever think about leaving all this behind?_

  
  


“Let’s go somewhere else,” Seungmin heard himself say. Youngtaek continued to cling against Seungmin’s shorter frame as they walked around the corner towards Seungmin’s borrowed sedan.

“What’s still open? Noodles? _Pajeon_ ?” he whined, reluctantly separating himself to slide into the Kia’s passenger side. Seungmin threw his bloodied coat into the trunk then hopped in, starting the engine with a twist of his wrist. As he backed out and slipped into the sparse late night traffic, he watched the city’s neon signs fly by-- all their usual haunts, all unappealing. His foot slammed harder on the gas as he shifted gears, a sudden urge to keep driving, out of Gangnam, through Songpa, out of _Seoul_. He wanted to--

“...min. Seungmin--!”

Seungmin blinked, round eyes refocusing on Youngtaek’s lips as he brought him back to his senses. Youngtaek glanced down at the sedan’s rising speedometer, then back at Seungmin’s panicked, pale expression.

“Slow down-- where are you going?”

Seungmin felt his face heat and he looked away. For a moment, he felt like laughing. Where _was_ he going-- _what was he doing?_

“Lets just pick something up at the corner store,” Youngtaek said quietly. “It’s late anyway.”

Seungmin nodded, lit up his turn signal and headed towards the expressway’s exit. Youngtaek hummed to himself, making small talk as they made their way through increasingly shabby neighborhoods. After parking in the basement of an, ill-lit apartment complex, Seungmin waited while Youngtaek ran across the street, just barely in time to grab a pair of triangle _kimbap_ before the convenience store closed. 

He returned with a grin and pressed an extra package into Seungmin’s hands. Seungmin smiled at the small yellow carton.

“Thanks,” he said, letting Youngtaek hold the complex’s entrance open for him. Youngtaek opened his triangle of rice while they walked down the building’s narrow halls. By the time they’d reached a corner door labeled _133_ he’d all but finished. He watched Seungmin carefully enter his key code.

“I should be able to afford my old place again soon-- If I pick up a few more odd jobs at--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Seungmin waved Youngtaek’s comment off as they entered his dark, cramped apartment. He let the door swing shut behind him and tossed the rest of Youngtaek’s snack haul onto a square table in the middle of the room.

“You barely have enough space for yourself to begin with,” Youngtaek complained, but took his jacket off and threw it across Seungmin’s faded futon. Seungmin hung his coat on the back of his bathroom door then sat down across from him.

“I’m never here anyway,” he said, opening his own packaged _kimbap_. Youngtaek laughed.

“I guess that’s true.”

Seungmin smiled at Youngtaek's voice again, so light-- so bright-- and looked down. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning, he woke to a sharp elbow at his side and a prickle of hair tickling his neck.

“Phone-- it keeps _ringing_ \--” Youngtaek curled closer towards him, pulling the vibrating Samsung from its charger. He dropped it onto Seungmin’s chest. Seungmin propped himself up on an elbow and rubbed his eyes.

“What time is it?”

Youngtaek murmured something Seungmin couldn’t catch, pulling his blanket over his head while Seungmin sat up and swiped his finger across the screen.

“Yeah?”

_“Bae Seungmin. Where's Son Youngtaek-- with you?”_

He shot to his feet at the sound of Jangjun’s voice. There was an edge to it, rough and foreboding that made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. A wake-up call from the underboss himself was never a good thing, but a call from him in _this mood_...

“H-he’s here,” Seungmin stuttered, giving Youngtaek a kick to the shins as he stumbled across the room.

 _“Both of you-- get downtown. Now.”_ Jangjun ended the call. Seungmin swore under his breath and grabbed a pair of jeans draped over his closet door. He pulled them on along with a black shirt and shoved his phone into his back pocket.

“Taek-- Youngtaek! Get up, we gotta go,” Seungmin snapped, voice louder than he’d intended. Youngtaek stirred awake again, smoothing his hair from his eyes, lips pouting together.

“What? Why? Just ten more minutes...”

Normally, Seungmin would have sighed in resignation, giving into Youngtaek’s scrunched nose and playful eyes. Today however, he simply grabbed a second, much longer pair of jeans and tossed them in Youngtaek’s direction, ignoring the way they landed squarely on the man's head.

“Jangjun.”

.


	2. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin meets with Sungyoon and Jangjun-- Daeyeol's two top lieutenants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments or kudos-- I appreciate you all so much!! <3 In case of any confusion about the organization's power structure for this fic, here's a quick rundown:
> 
> Boss: Lee Daeyeol  
> 1st Lieutenant (Underboss): Lee Jangjun  
> 2nd Lieutenant: Choi Sungyoon  
> ... and then everyone else primarily works for either one or all of those three, in various ways. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, as always!!

**Silver Lining**

Driving into town, Seungmin sped just over the legal limit-- quick enough to ensure they met Jangjun’s timeframe, yet not so fast as to draw unwelcome attention. Next to him, Youngtaek yawned, shielding his eyes from the early morning sun.

“This normal?”

Seungmin looked over his shoulder and changed lanes. “No-- he didn’t sound happy.”

Youngtaek shifted in his car seat, quiet for the rest of the drive. Seungmin switched to familiar side streets once they reached downtown Seoul, avoiding the city’s morning gridlock. Lucky 99’s parking lot was empty when they pulled in, the only exception a sleek black SUV. Just when they stepped out of Seungmin’s sedan a second SUV rounded the corner and parked to their left.

“‘Morning,” Sungyoon said, balancing an open cup of coffee as he slammed the vehicle’s passenger-side door shut behind him. A taller man with soft, dyed blonde hair stepped out from the driver’s seat, pocketing a pair of keys. Seungmin nodded a greeting and eyed the paper cup in Sungyoon’s hands with envy. He pulled his oversized coat closer around him as they all walked towards the club’s side entrance. Inside, Youngtaek flipped on the lights. The place was eerily quiet without the roar of music and pulsing lights-- dark and devoid of its usual energy. Like a tomb.

“Jaehyun,” Sungyoon said to the blonde man, gesturing towards the club’s bar. “Double check Bomin and Jibeom’s closeout last night. When they get in, we’re _not_ to be disturbed. Got it?”

Jaehyun nodded. Seungmin could sense Youngtaek fidgeting behind him and on cue, Sungyoon turned around. 

“You too-- wait out here. Make yourself busy. Wipe down the windows or something.”

Youngtaek looked between Seungmin and Sungyoon. He hesitated, then stepped back and nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” Seungmin flashed him a reassuring smile before following Sungyoon down the hall. He glanced into the dry storage room as they passed-- last night’s score now neatly stacked between proper, legitimate shipments. When they reached the club’s main office Sungyoon knocked twice.

“Come in.”

Lee Jangjun’s voice was cold and assertive. He didn’t look up as they entered, sitting behind a large mahogany desk completely at odds with the rest of the club's somewhat tacky decor. Seungmin lowered his head in respect and positioned himself in the room’s right corner, hands clasped together in front of him. Sungyoon finished his coffee and tossed the empty cup in Jangjun’s trash bin. He relaxed against an aluminum filing cabinet to his left while Jangjun finished thumbing through a stack of expense reports. Seungmin calmed his nerves, waiting-- until Jangjun rose to his feet.

“The job last night,” he started, smoothing a crease from his suit while he walked in front of his desk. He leaned back against its smooth, wooden edges and crossed his arms. “I want to hear what happened.”

“Like I said--” Sungyoon started. Jangjun held up a hand, cutting him off.

“I’ve already heard from _you_. I want to hear it from Seungmin.”

Seungmin looked up. He met Jangjun’s gaze and cleared his throat.

“Youngtaek picked me up here in the truck. We drove to the location. Everything seemed in order-- the gate unlocked, street lights out. I entered the code Sungyoon gave me and walked inside but--”

“The warehouse itself was locked?” Jangjun interrupted.

“Yeah,” Seungmin nodded. “It- It must be automatic because when I walked in someone was… someone was still there. He was surprised to see me but wasn’t security. It was dark-- he came at me with a knife. No walkie or radio, no uniform,” he finished quietly. 

Jangjun’s eyebrows narrowed. He looked back at Sungyoon. “This tip was exclusive. Who knew about it?”

“Well, the source--”

“No. _Here_. Who here knew about it?”

“Just us. And Son Youngtaek.”

“He’s outside?”

Sungyoon nodded and Jangjun stared between the two men in front of him. Seungmin, albeit already small in stature, felt himself shrink further underneath the intensity of his gaze. Finally, he spoke again.

“That man-- he was one of ours.”

“What do you mean, ‘one of ours,’” Sungyoon stepped forward. Seungmin froze, struggling to comprehend, to think over the sudden pounding of his heartbeat. It couldn’t be true-- he’d never seen the man before-- he--

“Seungmin would have recognized him,” Sungyoon continued, echoing his thoughts. “What are you suggesting, Jangjun--”

“He was one of _mine_ ,” Jangjun shot back. “Not all of our business runs through your shitty nightclub, Choi. Your man should have considered his options, you know-- question him before blindly firing a shot into the side of his skull--?”

“It’s not Seungmin’s job to ask questions. If he was really ‘one of yours’ he wouldn’t have talked anyway, right? Besides, he made the first move. You need to _control your people_.”

Seungmin felt a wave of nausea wash over him while the men argued. The room was spinning. His face flushed hot and his balance wavered.

“What was he doing there anyway, Jangjun?” Sungyoon ignored Seungmin's distress. “Blue Label’s your favorite-- but remember spirits and import shipments are _my_ hustle. You trying to skim a score of your own from under my nose?”

Jangjun balked at Sungyoon’s accusation but didn’t back down. “I have no idea what he was doing there. I knew about the tip but not the details. How did he know the warehouse code? Maybe someone else tipped him off, hmm?”

“Careful,” Sungyoon’s voice dropped. “You may be Daeyeol’s current favorite, but you’re here in _my house_ after you fucked things up in Mapo. If you try to take this to him you’ll do nothing but make yourself look worse. I’ll personally vouch for Seungmin.”

“And Youngtaek?”

“He only works with Seungmin. You don’t have to worry about him. Look-- Jangjun,” Sungyoon sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Anything could have happened. Maybe he just went rogue, trying to take initiative and get further ahead. Maybe we had an overlapping source at the docks.”

Jangjun’s eyes slid from Sungyoon to Seungmin.

“I want to talk to Youngtaek.”

“Fine. Seungmin, can you--”

“Alone,” Jangjun clarified, interrupting Sungyoon. The second lieutenant scowled, but gave Jangjun a bow and turned to leave, motioning for Seungmin to do the same. Seungmin watched in a daze, until Sungyoon snapped his fingers-- finally jolting him into motion. He followed his example, close at his heels as they stepped back into the hallway.

“Sung- Sungyoon,” he stuttered once he regained his voice. “I didn’t-- I didn’t know--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sungyoon silenced him. “Everything will be taken care of. Youngtaek--!”

Youngtaek was sitting at one nightclub’s round cocktail tables along with Jibeom and Bomin when Sungyoon and Seungmin walked back into the club’s main lounge. All three looked up at the sound of his name.

“Jangjun wants to see you,” Sungyoon jerked his thumb behind him but didn’t skip a step, walking past the younger trio and around the bar. He grabbed a blue binder from Jaehyun’s hands and started flipping through the previous evening’s cash receipts. Seungmin watched, mystified, while he checked the closeout report-- business as usual. Youngtaek slowed as he approached Seungmin.

“What’s going on,” he whispered. “You look--”

“ _Now_ , Youngtaek,” Sungyoon said, louder. Seungmin shook his head and looked past Youngtaek towards Jangjun’s waiting office door.

“Just tell the truth,” he murmured, then watched his friend walk down the hallway and disappear inside.

  
  


* * *

  
  


By the time Youngtaek re-emerged Sungyoon and Jaehyun had left again, the lieutenant's only instructions to Seungmin being ‘ _keep your phone on_ ’. He sat out-of-the-way in one of the club’s round corner booths while Jibeom and Bomin restocked the bar. They seemed to enjoy Youngtaek’s company but kept a distance from Seungmin, as most their colleagues did. Sometimes Seungmin wished he was more outgoing, more charming like his friend, but in this moment he appreciated the solitude. His thoughts were torn, splintered between confusion, fear, and worry for his partner. Jangjun wasn’t typically volatile enough to bring violence into one of the organization’s business fronts, but Seungmin couldn’t help but wonder _what was going on in there_.

He perked up, lifting his head once the familiar sound of Youngtaek’s boots echoed down the hall. Youngtaek scanned the room until he spotted Seungmin. He jogged over and slid into the booth next to him.

“What did-- I mean, you’re okay?” Seungmin scanned Youngtaek’s frame but he’d returned just as whole as he’d left. Youngtaek shrugged.

“He wanted to hear about what happened last night.”

“Ah,” Seungmin looked down, picking at the tips of his nails peeking out from the sleeves of his coat. “Then I guess he filled you in on, uh…”

“Yeah...”

“Did--”

“He gave me a job. A _real_ one,” Youngtaek interrupted, changing the subject. His eyes were wide, surprised and hopeful, but Seungmin’s heart sunk.

“What do you mean?” 

“He wants me to help with some pickups and driving. Said he's short on personnel and needs someone who knows the area. Silver lining, right?”

“You agreed?”

Youngtaek pushed against Seungmin’s arm. “What was I supposed I say, no? To Lee Jangjun? It’s just driving. We both know I need the money.”

“I guess. Just… be careful, Youngtaek.” Seungmin sighed, pushing aside old memories. He wanted to tell Youngtaek to refuse, that it was never _just driving_ \-- but after the past twelve hours he was right. How could he have refused?

“I have to get rid of that jacket,” he stood, climbing over Youngtaek out of the booth. Youngtaek looked up and followed him out the club’s side door. He watched Seungmin unlock his trunk and grab his blood-stained coat, then just as the shorter man started to walk away, pulled at his shoulder.

“Hey, can I borrow the car?”

“Sure,” Seungmin handed him his keys.

While Youngtaek drove away, Seungmin walked around towards the club’s dumpsters at the back of the lot. He dropped the coat into an empty iron barrel and picked up a leftover can of lighter fluid at its base. After pouring the rest of the fluid into his makeshift fire-pit he fished through his new coat’s front pockets. Amidst the crunch of Youngtaek’s jelly wrappers, he found a clip of matches. As he watched the faded fabric burn he tried to imagine the memory, his connection, his _guilt_ burn away as well, but after fire died to ash he simply felt cold again.

He repocketed the matchbook and turned around at the sound of his sedan driving back around the corner. Youngtaek stepped out, plastic bottle in one hand and a specialty coffee cup in the other. He handed Seungmin the coffee along with his keys.

“Here. Until lunch.” 

Seungmin frowned but accepted the coffee. It was warm in his hands, briefly soothing the chill from his bones.

“Taek, this is why you’re broke,” he complained, walking next to Youngtaek back towards the club. “There’s cheap coffee inside.”

Youngtaek smiled and opened his soda.

“I know.”

  
  


.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again-- feedback is always welcome or you can hit me up on twt @sunny_minn <3 !!


	3. Cold Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later, Seungmin wakes up alone-- but receives another job from Sungyoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3

**Cold Snap**

_He stood in the middle of a perfect golden circle, red and blue triangles spreading out from him in four directions and at his feet-- a silver needle. He watched the needle spin with him when he turned, trying to peer into the darkness around him. The air was heavy. He couldn’t breathe-- why couldn’t he breathe--?_

_He looked down and gasped. His hands were red-- covered in blood, dripping down onto a dark stain spreading across his chest. He tried to stop it, he tried to press his hands down on the ragged wound above his heart, but his limbs refused to cooperate._

_He collapsed, vision blurring and glanced upwards, up at the man standing over him, up at the man with a gun, up at--_

Seungmin's eyes flew open. Drenched in sweat, he instinctively reached out to his left but found only a cold, folded blanket. He steadied his breathing and lie back down, then after gathering himself together rolled over and grabbed his phone. _3 new messages_.

_ <<Taek: Jangjun called, had to leave early again>> _

_ <<Taek: Took the car but I’ll leave the keys at the club~ >> _

_ <<Choi Sungyoon: Call me.>> _

He sighed, scrolling through Youngtaek’s messages. Ever since he’d started working for Jangjun his schedule had become erratic, full of early mornings and late nights. On the other hand, Sungyoon’s usual work for himself was much lighter than usual-- to the point Seungmin found himself relieved at the prospect of a job this morning. He didn’t know if he could stand another day unoccupied, alone with his thoughts.

Standing and stretching his legs, Seungmin folded up his comforter, turned off his space heater, then swiped his fingers across his phone’s contact list. Sungyoon answered immediately.

_“Seungmin. Sorry it’s so early. Can you come down here as soon as you’re up and ready?”_

“No problem,” Seungmin answered, already walking towards his bathroom. “Need me to bring anything?”

 _“No. Just yourself,_ ” Sungyoon grunted and Seungmin hung up. He took a few minutes to freshen up before dressing in his usual black ensemble, patting down his coat in search of his keys. He frowned, looked back across his apartment at the pair of blankets tucked in the corner, and rubbed his forehead.

Right. _Youngtaek_.

  
  


* * *

  
  


An uneventful cab ride later, Seungmin paid his fare and stepped out underneath Lucky 99’s bright neon signage. He walked around to the club’s side entrance, kicking the snow from his boots. A quick peek around the corner confirmed Youngtaek had parked his car in the back, next to Sungyoon’s SUV, Jangjun’s own noticeably absent. Seungmin stomped his feet one more time and walked inside.

“Seungmin--! Long time no see!”

“Hong Joochan,” Seungmin smiled back at the man sitting at the bar when he rounded the corner, nodding a second greeting to Bomin. “Who let _you_ in so early?”

Joochan laughed and ran a hand through his dyed hair. His look was eccentric, yet pleasantly aesthetic. The petty criminal had a penchant for standing out in a crowd but Seungmin enjoyed his upbeat personality.

“Just dropping off a few requested goods,” he winked. “What’s up with you these days?”

“Hmm, the usual,” Seungmin slipped his hands in his pockets.

“Alright, I gotta head out but it was good to see you,” Joochan smiled again and stood up. “Take care of yourself, okay?” 

“Yeah. You too,” Seungmin watched the man leave then leaned over the bar. “Bomin,” he scanned the counter. “Did Taek leave my keys here with you or Jibeom?”

“Hm?” Bomin turned around and rifled through a drawer underneath the register. “Oh-- yeah. Right here.” 

“Sungyoon in the office?”

Bomin nodded and nudged his head towards the building's back hallway. “Yep, all morning.”

“Thanks,” Seungmin tapped his fingers on the bartop then turned away. He walked down the hallway and through the office’s open threshold. Sungyoon was standing over Jangjun’s oversized desk, nose wrinkled in distaste. Seungmin bowed his head and cleared his throat.

“It just wasn’t enough that he’s decided to move into my office, he had to drag this… _thing_ in along with him,” Sungyoon complained, shoving a binder across the desk onto Jangjun’s laptop. “Who knows what he gets into in here while I’m gone,” his eyes snapped up to his filing cabinets, then over his shoulder at Seungmin.

“Make sure all our business stays locked away-- and keep an eye on him.”

Seungmin nodded, Sungyoon’s command clear. His boss turned back forward and opened up a rectangular parcel. It was sealed, carefully taped shut, but missing any postage or processing stamps.

“I need you to drive me today-- I have a meeting out of town,” he continued.

“Oh? Jaehyun is--”

“Otherwise occupied,” Sungyoon interrupted. “Come here.”

Seungmin complied, watching Sungyoon carefully pull padded packaging from the parcel. At the bottom was a handgun-- Seungmin’s preferred model, a sleek black Beretta. Sungyoon held out the parcel and motioned for Seungmin to take it, unwilling to leave any fingerprints of his own on the weapon.

“Your replacement,” he said trashing the box and leftover packaging while Seungmin carefully checked the gun. “Go see Joochan tomorrow for a silencer. He’s having more trouble than usual smuggling them in.”

“This meeting, are you expecting…” Seungmin trailed off, stuffing the gun into his back waistband. Sungyoon shook his head.

“No, but be discreet. This is need-to-know basis only. Come on,” he grabbed his coat. “Let’s get going.”

Seungmin followed Sungyoon back down the club’s hallway, looking behind him at Bomin and Jibeom as they walked outside. He started towards the man’s SUV but Sungyoon steered him away towards his own sedan.

“You got your keys from Bomin? My tires were giving me some trouble this morning with this weather.”

“You want to take _my_ car?” Seungmin jogged to catch up. “I- it’s messy, I don’t normally--”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Sungyoon ignored his protests. Mumbling vague apologies, Seungmin unlocked his Kia and climbed into the driver’s seat, scrambling to throw an empty takeout box and spare pair of gloves into the backseat. Sungyoon gave him a few moments to straighten up then ducked inside. As Seungmin started up the engine, he chewed on his bottom lip-- it wasn’t unusual for Sungyoon to prefer to hand out information only when necessary, but he couldn’t help but wonder where they were headed.

“Expressway, towards Incheon,” Sungyoon said, anticipating his question. Seungmin nodded and pulled out of the club’s lot. They drove in silence; Seungmin focused on the road while Sungyoon gazed out the window, hand propped under his chin. It wasn’t until they reached Seoul’s outer city limits that he spoke again.

“I was surprised to see your car here so early this morning,” Sungyoon said. “But Bomin said Youngtaek came in without you.”

“Mmm. He’s been doing some work for Jangjun lately…” Seungmin answered quietly. “But just… driving and other odd jobs.”

“I see,” he tilted his head and picked up a half eaten pack of Youngtaek’s favorite candy. “You two are close.”

It was a simple statement, but Seungmin’s shoulders tensed.

“Yeah. I mean-- he’s staying with me until he gets back on his feet.”

“Take the next exit,” Sungyoon pointed ahead and Seungmin switched lanes. “Jangjun’s been keeping him pretty busy then?”

Seungmin could feel Sungyoon’s eyes on him. He shrugged. “I guess so.”

They continued on in silence again until Sungyoon guided Seungmin away from the highway, down increasingly narrow side streets and into a shabby seaside suburb. They came to a stop in front of a modest dumpling house-- its aging, traditional wooden architecture giving the building a homely, welcoming feel despite its questionable locale. Sungyoon reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a gold credit card and motioned towards a smaller cafe across the street.

“Go get yourself a coffee and some lunch,” he said. Seungmin turned off the car and tentatively accepted the card.

“I’ll come get you when I’m done,” Sungyoon continued without further explanation, simply sliding out the passenger side door and walking into the restaurant. Seungmin watched him enter and greet another pair of men, faces blurry through the restaurant’s icy windows. He shook his mind clear then stepped out and crossed the street.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The cafe was tiny, barely more than a room, and Seungmin felt curious stares follow him from a table of elderly customers by the store’s front window. He was conspicuously out of place in his long coat, heavy credit card in hand, but the shop’s young attendant smiled warmly back at him as she brought him a uniquely labeled to-go cup along with a pre-packaged pastry. He thanked her and pocketed his receipt. Steering clear of any occupied tables, he opted to sit outside on one of the cafe’s covered benches while he ate. Once finished with his lunch he tossed the pastry’s wrapper and climbed back into his Kia with his coffee. Forty minutes later Sungyoon finally re-emerged from the dumpling house. Seungmin unlocked the vehicle's doors and let him in.

“Here,” he said, handing Sungyoon’s gold card back over. “Any other stops?”

“Nope, we’re done here. Head home,” Sungyoon answered with a smile, mood considerably lighter than when they’d arrived. “How was it-- good?” he looked down at Seungmin’s coffee cup.

“Wasn’t bad.”

“Anything warm on a day like this, right?” Sungyoon sighed at the gathering clouds overhead-- a promise of more snow by the day’s end. Seungmin nodded and steered back towards the highway. Together they drove back into town, pulling into Lucky 99 just before the first waves of afternoon traffic.

“Jaehyun can take me home, thanks Seungmin,” Sungyoon said once they parked. “I’ll probably need you again on Friday though.” 

“Sure,” Seungmin turned off the engine and got out. While Sungyoon pulled up his collar and walked back into the club Seungmin’s phone buzzed to life in his pocket. He turned around and answered.

“Youngtaek?” he scanned the lot in vain for Jangjun’s SUV. “You still out?”

_“Yeah. You get your keys? I didn’t want to wake you up this morning so I just--”_

“No, It’s fine,” Seungmin answered. Youngtaek sounded tired, a contrast to the sound of boisterous chatter and laughter in the call’s background. “I just got back to Lucky’s, should I wait or...”

_“Hmm, I don’t know. Up to you, I might be a few hours.”_

“Oh. Alright,” he tried to hide his disappointment. There was a brief pause on the other end.

_“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy, Seungmin-- It’s just one of those days. I ah-- I hope yours was better?”_

Seungmin heard the strain in his friend’s voice, his attempt to cheer him up and clear the air. He thought about the odd trip he’d accompanied Sungyoon on, the lieutenant’s pointed questions along the way.

“Well--” he started, then hesitated. 

“...Just a routine warehouse drop-off. You know how it goes.”

The lie was out of his mouth in a moment, rolling off his tongue with ease. Seungmin felt his cheeks burn as Youngtaek accepted his answer without question before bidding him a quick farewell-- Jangjun requesting his attention once more. He looked down at his phone's screen, fresh snowfall starting to dot the blinking red screen.

_Call Ended._

  
  


.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, I appreciate any feedback-- or you can find me on twt @sunny_minn!! <3


	4. Ruger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy to have free time together again, Seungmin joins Youngtaek while he walks an old neighbor's dog-- but an unexpected revelation at Joochan's pawn shop ruins the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated!! I've been a bit busy but I'm always thinking of this fic and where to take it next haha... As always thank you so much for reading!! <3

**Ruger**

  
  


“Come with me, _please_ \-- you said you didn’t have any plans this morning,” Youngtaek pulled on Seungmin’s shoulder.

“I still need to go to Joochan’s p--”

“You have _all day_ to do that.”

“...Alright,” Seungmin shrugged Youngtaek's hands away but the corners of his lips twitched upwards. After the past few days he had to admit he was glad that their schedules had finally synced up for a few free hours. Youngtaek straightened, face beaming.

“Grab your coat, I already said I was on my way,” he said, then pulled his own on. Seungmin double checked his phone for any missed messages before standing and doing the same.

“She must miss you, it’s been what-- a few weeks?.”

“She’ll be happy to see me,” Youngtaek agreed, following Seungmin out of his apartment and past him towards the building’s front doors. His pace was fast, energy radiating from his tall frame. Seungmin struggled to keep up but outside the winter wind slowed him again, and together they walked south towards Youngtaek’s old block, stopping outside of one of the neighborhood’s remaining pre-war residences. Seungmin stood aside while Youngtaek gave the gate-mounted intercom a buzz. He scuffed his boots along the icy pavement until an elderly man emerged from the house, trailing behind a small, _painfully_ excited terrier.

“LADY!!” Youngtaek fell to his knees once the man unlocked the gate, letting the dog jump into his lap, pink tongue lapping at his chin. He ruffled the fur around Lady’s neck and stood up.

“Mr. Jung,” he gave the man a respectful bow. “I’m sorry it’s been so long.”

“Acch--” Jung Manseok leaned against the walking cane in his right hand and handed over Lady’s leash, brushing away his apology. “You’re young and busy. Make the most of it. She misses you and your walks, but we get by.”

Youngtaek pulled Lady’s leash tighter when she started to circle Seungmin, sniffing aggressively at the soles of his shoes. Seungmin blushed and stepped backwards. It wasn’t that he disliked dogs, but Youngtaek had an uncanny ability to connect with their canine brethren that left him feeling out of place in moments like this.

“Go on then,” Jung hobbled back around, slowly making his way back inside the gate. “Give me a ring when you get back.”

“Of course,” Youngtaek called after the man. He watched him disappear back inside his front door then turned to Seungmin. “Rough around the edges, but I guess he’s earned the right at _that_ age…”

Seungmin saw the affection in Youngtaek’s eyes despite his words and smiled in agreement. While they walked along the street and around the corner he took in the familiar sights around him-- the small convenience store he used to stop at on his way to Youngtaek’s place, the perpetually broken streetlight outside yet another boxy apartment building… this neighborhood had a knack for retaining its faded, rundown image. The thought that perhaps years from now they could walk down this same street, scenery unchanged, was oddly comforting.

“Seems as if you never left,” Seungmin said. Youngtaek pulled Lady away from a group of teenagers passing by and laughed.

“Ha-- charming as ever, right? I’m going to try to make it back on Friday if you want to tag along again.”

“Mmm, I think Sungyoon needs me on Friday.”

“Oh? What’s happening on Friday?”

“...I don’t know,” Seungmin answered, crossing his arms. He hunched his shoulders, uncomfortable, but it was the truth this time. He _didn’t_ know. Youngtaek gave him a curious glance but looked back forward. They walked the rest of the route in silence until they were outside Jung Manseok’s residence once more.

“Alright-- be good for Mr. Jung, okay?” Youngtaek knelt and scratched behind the pup’s ears, pursing his lips. Lady barked, tail wagging, before happily returning to her owner’s side.

“Still so much energy,” Jung grumbled under his breath when Youngtaek handed her leash over.

“I’ll start coming by more often, if I can,” Youngtaek gave his old neighbor a sympathetic nod, but the man waved him off.

“No, no-- You go enjoy your day. Both of you.”

Youngtaek bid him farewell then followed Seungmin back down the street towards home. “Lunch?” he bumped his arm against Seungmin’s shoulder.

“I have to stop by--”

“Right-- Joochan,” he wrinkled his nose. “Maybe next time.”

“Next time,” Seungmin agreed, letting Youngtaek hook his hand around his elbow.

“I promise.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


After stopping by his apartment for his handgun, Seungmin hopped into his car and drove across town. Two districts over he pulled up in front of a mid-sized pawn shop and stepped inside. Overhead, a small bell chimed while the barred door swung shut behind him.

“Hey-- perfect timing,” Joochan leaned over the shop’s glass counter. Seungmin took a moment to scan the eclectic array of merchandise below.

“Sungyoon said to stop by for the…” he scratched the back of his neck, looking up at Joochan’s security cameras. Joochan tapped his nose and walked out from behind the counter. He rolled the sleeves of his patent leather jacket up around his forearms as he led Seungmin towards another door at the shop’s rear.

“Special shipments in the back,” Joochan grinned and held the door open. Seungmin walked into the warehouse beyond. It was crowded, dimly lit, but well organized.

“You bring your piece?”

“Yeah. Here,” Seungmin reached behind him and pulled out his gun. Joochan turned towards a thick, reinforced safe and started dialing the combination.

“Sorry I couldn’t have this delivered to the club. One of my connections ran dry, if you know what I mean,” he sighed. “Lucky for you-- I had backup.”

“Mmm,” Seungmin watched him unlock the safe and pull out an unmarked package, similar to the one he’d delivered to Sungyoon.

“Such a shame. He was reliable, but apparently either gone AWOL or…” Joochan shrugged. “You know.”

Seungmin raised his eyebrows but remained quiet, pressing his handgun carefully into Joochan’s outstretched hand. Joochan unpackaged the silencer then screwed it onto the tip of Seungmin’s Beretta. Satisfied, he handed it back to him. 

“Perfect fit-- Don’t worry about the bill. Sungyoon already covered it.”

“Thanks.”

“Want to take a look at anything else? I know you prefer that model but I scored a few American imports last weekend...” Joochan turned back around and scanned the interior of the safe, voice trailing off. Before he could speak again the warehouse door opened and a small man with frazzled hair and a bright smile entered. He looked between Joochan and Seungmin.

“Hey Joochan-- I thought I’d find you back here, there’s someone out front wondering about--”

“Donghyun,” Joochan interrupted him, rearranging the safe’s contents. “What happened to the shipment we got from your man Song? The pair of Rugers--”

“Oh, I thought I told you,” Donghyun cocked his head. Seungmin stepped aside while the man peered over Joochan’s shoulder. “Jangjun’s new guy came by for one. The tall one-- long legs. Son…” He scratched his chin in thought. Seungmin frowned.

“Youngtaek?”

“Yeah-- that’s the name,” Donghyun snapped his fingers.

“Youngtaek came by for a _gun_? Why?!” Seungmin stepped forward and Donghyun backed behind Joochan at the sudden movement, eyeing the pistol in his hands.

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask. Jangjun called up a few days ago and told me to have one ready for him.”

Seungmin felt a tightness in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. Youngtaek had always hated his guns, kept a distance, reluctant to mention Seungmin’s need for one. He wasn’t suited for the responsibility of carrying one-- the heavy weight on both hand and conscience.

“ _And you just--_ ”

“Hey, HEY,” Joochan reached out and pressed a hand to Seungmin’s chest. “Calm down and put that away," he hissed. "You know we stay out of whatever’s going on in _the business_. Jangjun called for a gun for his man, and we supplied it. That’s as far as we go-- take it up with him.”

Seungmin held Joochan’s gaze for a moment, then backed up and tucked his weapon away.

“I have to go,” he murmured, lowering his head. He turned to walk away, pausing just as he reached the warehouse door. “Sorry. Thanks again, Joochan.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Seungmin sped the entire way home, no thought to law enforcement, wheels spinning as quickly as his mind. Why did Youngtaek need a gun-- and why had Donghyun’s words made it seem like Jangjun had taken much more than a casual interest in him? Joochan’s voice echoed in his mind, over and over again-- 

_‘...his man.’_

“Fuck,” he cursed, narrowly escaping a collision while merging towards the expressway’s exit. A swift turn of the wheel later he was back on track, treading down into his neighborhood. He parked haphazard, sideways, next to his building then ran inside. When he opened his apartment’s front door Youngtaek was lounging on his futon, upbeat music radiating from his phone. He sat up at Seungmin’s abrupt entrance.

“H-how was--” he stuttered, jaw dropping as Seungmin slammed the door shut behind him and pulled him off the futon. “Seungmin, what’s--”

“Where is it,” Seungmin patted his hands along Youngtaek’s torso.

“Where’s _what_?! Seungmin--”

“THE GUN.”

Seungmin stared up at Youngtaek and felt his heart drop at the slow realization spreading across his face.

“They told you,” Youngtaek looked away. “Look… I--”

“Why-- you _hate_ guns-- why do you need one?” he ducked his head, trying to capture Youngtaek’s eyes again. “Did Jangjun pressure you into it?”

“No one pressured me into anything,” Youngtaek said softly. Seungmin tightened his grip on the front of his jacket. His voice rose, a pointed, stark contrast over the faint music still playing from Youngtaek’s phone.

“Why didn’t you tell me-- do you even know how to use it?”

Youngtaek’s head snapped back forward. 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d react like _this_ , Seungmin. I-- I’m my own person. I don’t need you looking over my shoulder all the time, shielding me from everything like… like I’m an _idiot_ \--” his voice broke.

“Taek, I--”

“Jangjun _himself_ is teaching me to shoot,” Youngtaek continued. “He believes in me, he says I can go far, make a name for myself.”

“You… you don’t want that,” Seungmin heard himself say, shrinking under the conviction in his friend’s voice. Youngtaek’s expression softened but Seungmin felt his eyes dressing him down, studying him.

“How would you know what I want? When was the last time you asked, _really asked_? I’m sick of you assuming I’m happy on the sidelines, out of the loop. Do-- do you know how people see me?” he broke eye contact again, a red flush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Tucked under your thumb-- _a joke_.”

“Taek--” Seungmin started, but found himself at a loss for words. Finally-- mercifully-- Youngtaek turned off the music drifting from his phone's speakers and gathered a few of his belongings strewn around Seungmin’s apartment.

“I’m going to Lucky’s,” the taller man said, then just as quickly as Seungmin had entered--

He was alone again.

.


	5. Unsaid Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin runs an errand for Sungyoon and faces the changes between both himself and Youngtaek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could write these chapters faster, but I'm trying to give a lot of thought into the endgame as I go... T.T Thank you so much for your kudos though... and any feedback is welcome!! Ty for reading as always!!!

**Unsaid Words**

“ _Hey--_ ”

“ _Hey, Seungmin--_ ”

Seungmin stirred at the sound of his name, head muddled. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings-- the familiar stained walls of his bathroom. Carefully, he willed his stiff limbs to move and sat up, wincing at the empty beer can that rattled from his lap further into the basin of his bathtub. He rubbed his forehead.

“Jaehyun…” he groaned. "How did you get in?”

“Youngtaek gave me the code,” Jaehyun answered, scanning Seungmin’s crumpled, unchanged clothes. Seungmin leaned back into his tub at the man’s name.

“What are you doing here,” he murmured into the back of his hand.

“It’s Friday. You weren’t answering your phone.”

“I was _sleeping_ , Jaehyun. Sungyoon--”

“It’s almost eleven.”

Jaehyun’s voice was soft, but his words seemed sharp as daggers, piercing into the dull ache between Seungmin’s ears. He fought the urge to kick the man back out into the hallway, lips curving into a wry smile. It was funny-- last night he would have done anything for some company, but now, in the brightness of daylight, he just wanted to be left alone. 

“Alright,” he complained, climbing out of the tub with shaky legs.

“Clean yourself up,” Jaehyun steadied him then turned towards the bathroom door. Seungmin closed the door once he left and peered into the mirror in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, straightening the dirty blonde strands until they were somewhat presentable, but frowned at the alien reflection staring back at him with tired, dark eyes. _Unrecognizable_.

“Seungmin--”

“Hold on,” Seungmin shook himself back to attention, flushed his teeth with mouthwash and opened the bathroom door. Jaehyun was already pulling his shoes back on, a hand on Seungmin's front doorknob.

“I need you to go to the club and let someone into the main office,” he straightened and dropped a pair of keys into Seungmin’s palm. Seungmin looked down, hesitant, recognizing Sungyoon’s favorite rabbit charm.

“...What about--”

“Everyone else is already at Lee Daeyeol’s penthouse-- his niece's birthday,” Jaehyun interrupted, waiting for Seungmin to zip on a pair of boots. “It would be bad form for Sungyoon to leave. Here’s the guy you’re looking for,” he unlocked his phone and pulled up a photo of a man barely older than Seungmin, taller but sporting wiry limbs and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. “His name is Lee Hyunwoo. He should be expecting you in the back lot.”

Seungmin memorized the man’s face, repeating his name. “Lee Hyunwoo. So I just…”

“Let him in then go have a drink or something. He’ll let you know when he’s finished.”

His stomach twisted at the thought of anything other than water, but Seungmin nodded. He grabbed his own phone before opening the door and following Jaehyun into the hallway beyond. “What about you?”

“Need to get back to Daeyeol's place. Once you’re done stop by too-- drop off the keys.”

* * *

Outside, Seungmin watched Jaehyun hop back into Sungyoon’s SUV and drive off. He walked down to where his own car was parked and started the engine, turning around and heading the quickest route to Lucky’s. When he arrived, he found Jaehyun was right-- waiting next to a red BMW was a man in glasses and a padded jacket, rectangular messenger bag slung around his shoulder. He stomped out his cigarette as Seungmin parked next to him.

“Bae Seungmin?” he asked once Seungmin climbed out of his Kia. He could sense the man’s amusement, as if he hadn’t quite been what he was expecting. Seungmin shrugged. 

“Lee Hyunwoo,” the stranger continued through Seungmin’s silence. Seungmin gave him a once over, just enough to confirm he was the man in Jaehyun’s photo, then nudged his head towards the club’s side entrance.

“Come on, let’s get this over with.”

“Rough night I see...” Hyunwoo stood to the side while Seungmin unlocked the club and switched on the back lights. The place was empty, truly empty this time, Jibeom and Bomin taking advantage of an opportunity to make a good impression at Daeyeol’s event. Leading Hyunwoo through the club’s rear Seungmin wondered if Youngtaek was there too-- at Jangjun’s side, bright and cheerful--

“Here,” he pushed the thought away and unlocked the club’s office. He held the door open for Hyunwoo and motioned back down the hall. “I’ll be in the front if you need anything.”

Hyunwoo’s eyebrows rose at Seungmin’s disinterest, but Seungmin ignored him. Now up and about, mind clearing… he needed _caffeine_. 

He headed behind the bar and poured a cup of hot water into a paper cup, fishing around until he found a packet of instant coffee. Watching the powder dissolve around his spoon, he grimaced at the sour, burned aroma. While the liquid darkened, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and cleared away his missed notifications, impulsively tapping his thumbs across the keyboard.

_ <<I miss your trips to the corner store. The coffee here-- >> _

He stopped, staring at the name at the top of the screen. Face hot, he thumbed backwards until the message disappeared.

_ <<I miss y-->> _ he started, then erased it again.

_ <<We should talk later. Want to meet up at-->> _

_ <<You at Daeyeol’s?-->> _

Over and over, he watched his phone’s cursor move forward, then ultimately back again, until only an empty, blank space remained. It was as if he simultaneously had too much, yet _nothing_ to say to Youngtaek at the same time. In the end, ‘nothing’ won out and he gave up, exiting out of the message screen altogether. He nursed his coffee for a few minutes until Hyunwoo rounded the corner.

“Done?”

“Yep. Tell Sungyoon I appreciate his business,” the man gave Seungmin a two-finger salute and walked out the door. Seungmin heard his BMW fire to life while he jogged back towards the office. Curious, he looked inside, but the room was the same-- just as he’d left it. He frowned and locked up, tossing his paper cup in a bin before leaving.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Forty minutes later, Seungmin parked three blocks away from Daeyeol’s building-- an extended walk preferable to the embarrassment of handing his Kia’s keys over to the high-rise’s valet parking along with an exorbitant tip that, quite frankly, he couldn’t afford. When he finally reached the building’s circular glass doors he pushed his way through.

“Lee Daeyeol’s suite,” Seungmin pulled out his wallet and held up his ID for the security guard stationed outside the elevator. “Bae Seungmin.”

The man scanned his ID, then a list on his clipboard, finger travelling down first one, then a second page. Eventually, he tapped his pen near the very end.

“Ah-- here you are. Go on ahead.”

Seungmin nodded and stepped into the waiting elevator. He avoided the mirrored paneling, focusing straight ahead until its sleek silver doors opened up into a grandiose rooftop loft. After a quick glance through the crowd, he skirted past the center of the party and walked outside onto the suite’s outdoor terrace. Sungyoon stood at the far end, occupied in conversation with someone Seungmin vaguely recognized as a local politician, but Jaehyun caught his entrance.

“No problems?” he asked, approaching Seungmin with a handshake. Seungmin shook his head and slipped Sungyoon’s keys into his hand.

“No.”

“Good,” Jaehyun looked over his shoulder. “Stay. Get something to eat and pay your respects to Mr. Lee and his niece before you leave.”

“I don’t know--” Seungmin started to protest, but Jaehyun’s arm was already around his shoulder, guiding him towards a long buffet table set up in the middle of the terrace. Reluctantly he followed. As much as he hated these affairs, Jaehyun was right-- leaving without showing the necessary formality and ceremony Daeyeol expected would be, well... _detrimental_ to his career, to say the least. He picked up a plate while Jaehyun rejoined Sungyoon.

Just a quick bite and congratulatory bow to Daeyeol-- then he could leave before--

“Seungmin.”

His heart flipped at the sound of Youngtaek’s voice behind him.

“I was looking for you earlier,” Youngtaek smiled as he turned around. He fidgeted from foot to foot, smoothing a crease from his suit’s tailored jacket. 

“I just got here,” Seungmin mumbled. They stood in silence and he looked away, avoiding Youngtaek’s eyes, watching his fingers pick at his sleeves. He tried again to find the right words-- all the things he’d typed and erased just an hour ago at Lucky’s-- but they died, silent at the tip of his tongue.

“New suit?” he asked instead. Youngtaek grinned and held his arms out.

“Yeah, Jangjun bought it for me. Said every man deserves something that fits _properly_ \-- in the name of professionalism.”

“Oh,” Seungmin brushed his bangs across his forehead, suddenly painfully aware of his unwashed hair and Youngtaek’s borrowed coat hanging loosely from his shoulders.

“Look,” Youngtaek took a step forward. “I meant to call and apologize for the other day, but…” he trailed off. Seungmin waited for him to continue, vice-like grip on the plate in his hands. As the silence between them grew longer he found himself _annoyed--_ annoyed by Youngtaek’s hesitation, annoyed by his new, fresh-cut style, the gold necklace around his neck, reflecting the sun into his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak when a commotion near the terrace’s balcony interrupted them both.

“ _Don’t test me, Choi,_ ” Jangjun hissed through clenched teeth, knocking Sungyoon’s drink from his hand and grabbing the lapels of his jacket. Broken glass crunched under the soles of his shoes as he backed the other Lieutenant towards the balcony’s stone railing. “I know it was YOU.”

“You’re being paranoid,” Sungyoon held his hands up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Shut up-- _explain this security alert from my laptop--_ ”

“How could I? I’ve been _here_ all day,” Sungyoon smirked, exaggerating Jangjun’s hold on him, taunting him further. Jangjun caught on and looked around, taking in the growing murmurs around them. Seungmin paled, icy panic freezing his limbs when Jangjun’s eyes met his own. He looked between Seungmin and Youngtaek, then up at a shadow behind them and quickly released his hold on Sungyoon.

“Everything ok in here?”

Seungmin joined the rest of the room in shooting to attention, turning around and pulling Youngtaek out of the way. Inches from his shoulder, Lee Daeyeol, acting boss of the nation’s largest criminal empire, waited until a path was clear in front of him before leisurely walking forward. Jangjun pocketed his phone while Sungyoon made a show of straightening his disheveled jacket.

“Oh-- looks like someone had an accident,” Daeyeol snapped his fingers. The sound echoed across the terrace, formerly bustling atmosphere now still-- quiet. A pair of maids rushed past Seungmin with a broom and dustpan.

“Thank you, Hyein, Boyoung,” he gave the women a nod and moved out of their way, turning his attention to Sungyoon and Jangjun.

“Today’s a good day, a nice day. Cold-- but nice,” he gave both men a soft smile. “It’s my niece’s birthday. Three already, can you believe it?” A wistful laugh left his lips and he gestured at the crowd around them.

“All these people-- our friends and family-- took the time to come celebrate with me. And I appreciate it. I’m honored. You know how much family means to me,” he put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. When he opened them again his smile was gone.

“So for the sake of my esteemed guests, who put aside their busy schedules to be here-- _do we have a problem?_ ”

Sungyoon crossed his arms, but Jangjun lifted his chin and spoke first.

“No. Just a misunderstanding.”

Seungmin watched Sungyoon bow his head in agreement. Daeyeol rolled his shoulders, head moving to side to side. After Hyein and Boyoung finished cleaning up, he took their place in front of his two lieutenants.

“Ah-- ‘ _a misunderstanding_.’ Well… it happens,” he said. “Now that everything’s swept up, I trust we can continue in peace?”

Sungyoon bowed once more, deeper this time, and Jangjun quick to do the same. Pleased, Daeyeol shifted back into his usual, pleasantly friendly disposition.

“All right, carry on then,” he turned around and headed back inside, voice buoyant. Once he disappeared from view the atmosphere gradually relaxed-- the only exception a fuming Jangjun. Seungmin stumbled backwards into Youngtaek as the taller man stalked towards him.

“J-Jangjun,” he heard Youngtaek stutter, but his boss stepped past Seungmin, pushing Youngtaek away from him towards the terrace’s exit.

“Come on. We’re leaving.”

Youngtaek looked back, feet slowing for just a moment, then turned back forward and followed Jangjun's shadow into the crowd.

  
  


.


	6. Two Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyoon stops by to offer Seungmin some reassurance, but it doesn't last long before he feels the walls closing in on him and Youngtaek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. I feel like it will be my goal to update this every weekend until its finished, since that's how it seems to be going, haha!! I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks as always for reading!

**Two Walls**

After Youngtaek and Jangjun’s exit, it wasn’t long before Seungmin followed their example. Sungyoon, in typical fashion, effortlessly managed to laugh off the incident and resume mingling with Daeyeol’s other guests, but Seungmin felt a heaviness to the party’s atmosphere that had his feet itching. He dropped his plate onto a cocktail table and flipped his coat’s collar up, walking inside towards the elevator. Daeyeol’s traditions be damned-- he needed to _leave_. 

Downstairs, he gave the lobby guard a nod and quickly made his way back to his car, unable to discern if the chill running down his spine was from the frigid weather or a remnant of Jangjun’s cold rage. He glanced in his rearview mirror the entire drive home, relaxing only once he’d returned to the dark comfort of his apartment. Inside he shoved off his shoes, grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge, then collapsed onto his futon. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he replayed the morning’s events through his mind-- Jaehyun’s errand, Jangjun’s outburst, Sungyoon’s response… 

On the surface it wasn’t _that_ surprising but Seungmin found himself feeling... uneasy. He frowned, rolling the bottle’s white cap between his fingers. Why did he feel like he’d done something wrong?

He rubbed his forehead, contemplating a nap, but just as he leaned back and closed his eyes a pair of knuckles rapped against his front door. A fear, then a hope bloomed in his chest. Slowly, he kicked aside a day-old takeout box at his feet and answered, opening the door only enough to see who was on the other side.

“Oh-- S-Sungyoon,” he stuttered at the face staring back at him.

“...Can I come in?” Sungyoon looked over Seungmin’s shoulder. “Or is this a bad time--”

“No, no. I just-- I wasn’t expecting… you,” Seungmin bowed and opened the door fully. He wiped his palms against seams of his jeans, watching the man take in the dismal state of his apartment.

“Jaehyun wasn’t wrong,” Sungyoon murmured at the mess of empty soju and beer bottles littered around Seungmin’s small living area. Seungmin scrambled forward, gathering as many as he could, shoving them into an already overflowing trash bin.

“I- I’m sorry. I’ve just been, you know-- I haven’t had time… I mean I don’t normally have visitors, I’m not usually so--”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just stopping by about earlier.”

Seungmin’s head snapped back up. “Earlier? Sungyoon, I swear, all I did was let that man-- Lee Hyunwoo-- into the office like you said, I didn’t do anything else. I don’t know what--”

“No, you’re fine, Seungmin. Relax,” Sungyoon gave Seungmin a reassuring smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jangjun’s just being paranoid, as usual.”

Seungmin looked up at his boss-- his firm, yet kind expression.

“But… it might be best if you lie low for a while,” he continued. “Keep your distance until things blow over.”

“I-- okay,” Seungmin’s gaze dropped down to his feet but he nodded in agreement. The prospect of unexpectedly running into a furious Jangjun alone was, admittedly, less than appealing.

“Use the time to take care of things here,” Sungyoon turned around, sharp eyes focusing in on the unused, folded sleeping mats in the back corner of the room. “...Youngtaek’s back on his own two feet I take it?”

Seungmin busied himself again with clearing away the rest of the trash and bottles from his floor table. “Yeah.”

Sungyoon watched him tie up the bag in his bin and pull out another, then buttoned his coat and walked towards Seungmin’s front door.

“You did good today, but get some rest. I’ll be in touch.”

Seungmin turned to answer but he was already gone, door clicking shut at his heels.

  
  


* * *

  
  


That evening Seungmin fell asleep early. Emotionally and mentally exhausted, his night was dreamless, a small victory he was thankful for when the early morning light roused him. He walked from his futon to his phone’s charging outlet and unplugged it, straightening at the name spelled out over his missed messages.

_ << Taek: Hey you up? >> _

_ << Taek: You sleeping or ignoring me… :( >> _

_ << Taek: Sorry I had to leave earlier. I wanted to stay… the food was great, right? >> _

_ << Taek: Reminds me of when I worked that part time catering job, remember that? >> _

Seungmin sat down and crossed his legs under him, reading Youngtaek’s words. Yesterday he’d been so upset, so _annoyed_ by his attempts to patch up whatever had happened between them. Now however, rested and looking at the situation with a fresh perspective, he felt his anger fading. It was typical of Youngtaek to extend an olive branch like this-- cheerful, bringing up an old memory as an indirect way to ask the question really on his mind: _Can we start over? Pick up where we left off?_

He ran a hand through his hair then typed up a response.

_ << Yeah… All that free food.. >> _

He watched the message send then started to get up, but his phone lit up in his hands.

_ << Taek: Too bad I spilled that tray of oysters all over the CEO’s son. Think they’ll take me back yet? >> _

_ << Ha. He probably runs the place now _ _. >>_ Seungmin answered and snorted at the thought of Youngtaek hovering over an irate businessman, wide round eyes shocked, smearing the mess even further down the man’s suit in an attempt to clean up his mistake. It was a shame he’d gotten fired, but Seungmin always wished he’d been there to see it.

Youngtaek simply sent an amusing relay of emojis in reply and he smiled to himself, returning the phone to its charger and heading into his bathroom for a shower.

  
  


* * *

  
  


For the next few days, Seungmin passed the time by cleaning his apartment and taking care of long neglected errands. Youngtaek continued to message him from time to time, and while he wanted to talk to him, to _see him_ again, he held off, unwilling to expose his friend to Jangjun’s anger. Besides, he seemed to be doing well and in a small way Seungmin was proud of him. Why shouldn’t he be happy that Youngtaek was becoming financially independent again? Who was he to judge his career choices? 

Still, as the weekend stretched into Monday, then Tuesday-- he began to get restless. Walking back from a trip to the corner store he slowed in front of his apartment building. He looked between the building’s drab, prison-like walls and his Kia parked down the street. After a moment of consideration he pocketed the rest of his snack and jogged towards his car.

Just _one_ quick stop couldn’t hurt-- right?

Starting his engine before he could change his mind, Seungmin was rolling into Lucky’s back lot before he knew it. He scanned the area for Jangjun’s SUV, but was met with only a mid-sized box truck parked near the building’s supply exit. He sighed in relief and pulled into his normal spot, then headed inside. The place was busy, cramped and pulsing with loud music-- happy hour already in full swing. Seungmin walked into the club’s main room, wading through the crowd.

“Jibeom!” he pushed his way into a spot at the corner of the bar and leaned forward. “Jibeom--!”

The man turned at the sound of his name, lighting up when he spotted Seungmin. He finished up a tray of shots for Bomin then wiped off his hands.

“Seungmin. It’s been a while. Looking for Sungyoon?”

“No,” Seungmin shook his head, shouting above the music and chatter around him. “Youngtaek. He here today?”

Jibeom glanced around the room. “Ah. Sorry man, I assumed you heard-- Jangjun’s all but cleared out of here. Rented some other place on the South side closer to his gambling rooms. Youngtaek’s been helping him move and get set up.”

“Oh,” he felt his shoulders drop, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. Jibeom watched him slump onto onto a barstool and picked up a clean glass.

“Want anything? It’s on the house. I know things have been crazy lately-- Sungyoon’s rarely here either these days between his constant meetings with Daeyeol and you know… Jangjun.”

“Meetings with Daeyeol?” Seungmin looked up. Jibeom shrugged.

“Yeah, he’s over there again now. Well I _think_ so, anyway. Jaehyun’s been more cryptic than normal about it.”

Seungmin's arms prickled, the same feeling of unease he’d felt after leaving Daeyeol’s party on Friday washing over him like a wave.

“So… drink?” Jibeom asked again, blissfully unconcerned.

“What--? No, I have to go,” Seungmin stood and turned around, ignoring Jibeom’s protests behind him. He twisted back through the crowd. Coming here was a mistake, he should have never--

He stopped in his tracks, club’s rear door opening on its own underneath his fingertips, crashing face first into Lee Jangjun’s cold, leather jacket.

“J- Jangjun--”

“ _You_ ,” Jangjun growled. Strong hands pushed him backwards, herding him into the shadows of the club’s hallway until his back was pressed into a corner.

“I was-- I was just leaving--”

“I bet you were,” Jangjun trapped Seungmin between the two walls, a hand next to his head, looking the smaller man up and down. “I thought I’d stop by for the last of my things, but this is a surprise. What were _you_ doing here, Bae Seungmin?”

“Nothing! I--”

“‘Nothing’,” Jangjun laughed. He took a deep breath and leaned in. “Be quiet. You may have everyone else fooled with that wide-eyed, innocent look, but I’m not an idiot. You’re always lurking around-- showing up late, or at places you’re not supposed to be in the _first place_ . Why is it, Seungmin, that misfortune seems to live in your wake lately? _My_ misfortune.”

He paused, tapping his chin.

“You know... Youngtaek told me how you two help out his old neighbor from time to time. Sweet, really, but unfortunately he had to cancel on Friday because of Daeyeol’s impromptu party, and you-- _you_ couldn’t make it because you had ‘a job.’ The thing is though-- anyone you would have done a job for was already at Daeyeol’s penthouse… so what was it? What was so important you showed up late?”

Seungmin panicked, heart pounding in his ears along with the muted bass of the club’s music. He felt the blood drain from his face as Jangjun stared down at him.

“Y-youngtaek told you about that?” he stuttered in an attempt to buy time, the memory of their walk with Lady last week slowly returning to mind.

“Youngtaek tells me lots of things,” Jangjun smirked. “You know how he is-- talkative, generally averse to silence. Comes in handy actually, keeps people’s mood up even when they’re losing money.”

Seungmin shifted uncomfortably and looked away. “I… I just had a rough morning on Friday. Overslept,” he answered finally.

“Bullshit. You were here, weren’t you,” Jangjun jabbed a finger into Seungmin’s chest. “I don’t know what your game is, but you’re going to stop _fucking with me_ . You can’t even imagine the things I’ve done to get where I am. I’m warning you-- _stay out of my business_.” He let the message sink in, then stepped backwards. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seungmin swatted Jangjun’s hand away from his chest and edged around the Lieutenant. He squared his shoulders, resolute-- but even to his ears, his voice was shaky. When Jangjun made no move to stop him, he turned heel and headed back down the hallway, making a beeline for the building’s back door. Just before he walked out into the evening, Jangjun’s voice called out one final reminder.

“ _Remember Seungmin, if anything happens to me-- Youngtaek goes down too--!_ ”

With trembling hands, Seungmin fumbled for his phone. He pulled up Youngtaek’s number and jumped into his car, slamming the door shut behind him. His mind was spinning. He couldn’t fathom that Youngtaek was _purposefully_ feeding Jangjun information, but then again, he’d looked so different at Daeyeol’s party. Like a completely different person. 

“Come on…” he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel while the other end rang. “Come on, please answer…”

_“Seungmin?”_

“Taek!” Seungmin shifted into reverse and backed out towards the main road. “I need to talk to you.”

“ _Umm… I only have a few minutes, I’m in the middle of--_ ”

“Not on the phone.”

“ _Oh! When’s the next time you’re stopping by Lu--_ ”

“Not at _the club_ _!_ ” Seungmin shouted into the mouthpiece, frustrated. There was silence on the other end of the line before Youngtaek continued.

“ _Seungmin… what’s…?_ ”

“Please,” Seungmin lowered his voice again. “Please, can we just meet somewhere else? The dog park in your old neighborhood?”

“ _Okay-- okay,_ ” Youngtaek said. “ _I’m busy helping with a VIP card game tonight until after midnight. Tomorrow morning? At ten?_ ”

“Tomorrow,” Seungmin repeated, eyes on the road ahead. “Ten o’clock.”

  
  


.


	7. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for the best, Seungmin is eager to clear things up with Youngtaek-- but things take a turn he never could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah-- I'm getting excited to finish this... I'm expecting somewhere around 11 chapters, but it could be a bit more or less depending on how things work out. Thank you for reading as always!! I appreciate you guys so much.

**Without** **You**

All night Seungmin lie back, tracing the cracks in his ceiling, but sleep eluded him. Everytime he closed his eyes Youngtaek was staring back at him. First the old Youngtaek, smiling, pulling the sleeves of a familiar, worn sweater over his knuckles, then _Jangjun’s Youngtaek_ \-- hair combed and styled, a tidy tailored suit fitted around his shoulders. His face was the same, still animated in boyish excitement, but Seungmin couldn’t help wondering which version would show up to meet him in the morning. Once dawn began to creep over the horizon he finally stood up, fixed a cup of instant coffee then showered and got ready to leave.

It was early-- so before driving to Youngtaek’s old neighborhood, Seungmin took a detour further downtown. Just as the morning traffic started to pick up he slowed to a stop next to a gated credit union and jogged inside. In the lobby, he nodded a greeting to the bank’s security guard then bowed his head, a trained reaction to the cameras overhead.

“How can I help you today…” a bored teller waved him forward without looking up from his computer. Seungmin pulled his wallet from his coat.

“I need access to a safety deposit box. Name-- Bae Seungmin,” he slid his ID across the counter.

“Bae Seungmin…” the teller glanced down at the ID and repeated his name, scrolling through the bank’s records. “Oh. Box number five-oh-three. Deposit or withdrawal?”

“Withdrawal.”

“Fill out this form,” the teller handed him a yellow-tinted slip of paper. He waited for him to jot down the rest of his personal information then motioned for Seungmin to follow him further into the building. After unlocking a large room lined with boxes of various size he scanned the walls until he found a small square receptacle labeled _503_ and dropped it onto the table in front of him. Seungmin hesitated, thumbing at the box’s corners.

“If you’ve forgotten the code you’ll have to--”

“No, no,” Seungmin shook his head and entered the lock’s four digit combination, then carefully took out the engraved silver pocket watch inside, letting its long, delicate chain wrap around his fingers. Beside him, the teller wasted no time in returning the box to its place and heading back towards the door.

“Anything else?”

“No. That’s it,” Seungmin answered softly, following the taller man into the credit union’s lobby. He waited for his confirmation receipt then left the way he’d came, untangling the watch from his grasp again once back in the safety of his car. 

A sadness descended over his shoulders as he clicked the faceplate open. The clock’s minute and hour hands were frozen perpetually at 1:10, and the third hand, red and clearly designed to point North was wavering, shifting from side to side tandem with Seungmin’s hands. It was broken, all he had left from a family he barely remembered, but Seungmin had always convinced himself he kept it merely as a last resort-- an antique to sell if he ever needed some quick cash for a getaway. Now, faced with that very possibility hanging over his head, he found himself... sentimental.

His pocket buzzed and he sighed, clearing his mind and trading the watch for his cell phone. Choi Sungyoon’s name blinked back at him and he started to swipe his finger across the screen to answer, then stopped-- wary for a reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

With a tap of his thumb he declined the call, rushing towards his meeting with Youngtaek instead.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Barely making it across town in time, Seungmin parked a few blocks away from the dog park, looking over his shoulder as he walked along the sidewalk. His phone rang again but he ignored it, unwilling to talk with either Sungyoon, Jaehyun, or _anyone_ until speaking with Youngtaek first. While he sat on a bench outside the park’s gate, he checked the time and took another look at his surroundings. The place was secluded and empty just as he’d hoped, but the stillness of the landscape only seemed to heighten his paranoia. Where was Youngtaek? Technically speaking he wasn’t late, but Seungmin hadn’t exactly arrived early either-- what if he’d missed him?

In a futile effort to distract himself, he tapped his toes in a nervous rhythm against the leaves at his feet until first ten, then twenty minutes passed by. Annoyed, he glanced at his phone but was met only with Sungyoon’s missed calls. He flipped past them to Youngtaek’s contact info, fingers working across the screen.

<< _Taek I’m here._ >>

<< _You on your way? You hit traffic?_ >>

Another fifteen minutes and two unanswered calls later, Seungmin’s annoyance turned to anxiety, then panic as his phone finally lit up-- a series of incoming messages dropping down from the notification bar.

<< _Choi Sungyoon: Seungmin._ >>

<< _Choi Sungyoon: Where the fuck are you?_ >>

<< _Choi Sungyoon: CALL ME._ >>

He paled at Sungyoon’s name and shot upright, pacing back and forth. He looked around the park one more time, hoping, _praying_ for the sight of Youngtaek’s long legs striding around the corner as he dialed his number yet again, but this time the other end didn’t even ring, his service provider’s automated voice picking up instead.

_“You’ve reached the voice mailbox of 010-8544---”_

Seungmin slowly lowered the phone from his ear, a numbness dulling his senses. The small fear he’d hardly dared to think about since his altercation with Jangjun loomed suddenly over him like a bright, neon sign. For a second he stood stunned, then his feet were moving, around the bench and past the gate. Running down the sidewalk, he blinked away hot tears. He should have known Youngtaek would never show-- he should have _known_ he’d abandoned him long ago-- the very day he’d walked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. And why wouldn’t he? Who was Bae Seungmin compared to _Lieutenant Lee Jangjun_ , with all his gifts and power, practically an army of low-life grunts eager and happy to do anything he asked? 

Climbing into his car, Seungmin crouched forward, fisting his fingers through his hair. His elbow brushed against the silver watch in his pocket and he stifled a sob. 

  
  


He was nothing. He was _a fool_. A killer. Unworthy.

  
  


He slumped across his steering wheel, mind drifting to the night all this had started-- Youngtaek next to him, box over his shoulder, the simple question leaving his lips-- _‘Do you ever think about leaving all this behind?’’_

Steeling himself, Seungmin wiped his cheeks and started his car, speeding towards the expressway. In that moment by Youngtaek’s side, he _had_ thought about it. He’d been ready to take both of them away, to drive and drive until Sungyoon, Jangjun, the entire city itself disappeared in their wake. He stayed for Youngtaek, he’d always stayed for Youngtaek, but now without him-- what was left? Years of doing someone else’s dirty work until the inevitable day it was himself lying on the ground, cold bullet in his brain? 

He shifted into third gear, recklessly weaving through the highway’s crowded lanes until at last, he was shutting off his engine and walking inside Joochan’s pawn shop. Donghyun was on the other side of the counter when he entered. He took a step back and flashed Seungmin a nervous smile.

“Bae Seungmin, H-hey-- wasn’t expecting you today. I didn’t think--”

“I’m not here for that. I need something appraised,” Seungmin interrupted and gently placed his father's watch in front of him. Donghyun cocked his head but leaned forward, interested.

“Oh? Hmm. Wait here,” he said, slipping out from behind the counter. A minute later he returned, Joochan in tow.

“Seungmin…” Joochan’s face fell. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to sell this. Today,” Seungmin pointed downwards. Joochan glanced between him and the watch then reluctantly picked up the antique and studied its engraved silver shell, popping the external clasp open.

“It’s gorgeous, and the clock’s inner workings I can probably fix, but the compass is broken,” he said, rotating the watch in his hands. “Seungmin… I’m really sorry but I can’t give you much for this.”

“Please,” Seungmin lowered his voice. “Just give me whatever you can.”

“...Alright. Here,” Joochan shook his head and counted out a small stack of bills, placing them neatly into an envelope. “Look-- I wish I could give you more, I really do, but it won’t be nearly enough to help out Youngtaek anyway. You’re better off--”

“Help out Youngtaek?” Seungmin’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“He was arrested last night. One of Jangjun’s gambling rooms got raided by some out of town crew from the coast. The cops showed up-- he had his gun on him. They took him in for possession. That’s… why you’re here right? Money to bail him out?”

Seungmin blanched, face hot, vision swimming. He’d been so ready to leave, so certain Youngtaek had betrayed him, but in reality he was trapped, imprisoned in some holding cell somewhere, _scared and alone_ \--

“W-what about Jangjun?” he stammered, disregarding Joochan’s question.

“He wasn’t there,” Joochan shrugged.

“No-- why isn’t _he_ bailing Youngtaek out? It was his game he was running--”

“I don’t--”

“Where is he?! Where’s his new office?” Seungmin grabbed his envelope of cash and shoved it into his pocket.

“I--”

“ _TELL ME_.”

Seungmin felt his anger rising-- at being kept so out of the loop, at Jangjun, at _himself_. Donghyun shifted his feet, avoiding his gaze. Joochan tapped his fingers against the counter’s glass windows, then muttered a small profanity under his breath and tore off a segment of spare receipt paper.

“I’m going to regret this,” he groaned, jotting down an address and sliding it into Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin read the address then unlocked his phone, fingers already moving across his keyboard. He turned to leave when a tug on his sleeve pulled him backwards.

“Seungmin--”

He jerked his arm away and whirled around. Joochan let him go and held his hands up.

“Seungmin. Just… don’t do anything stupid.”

Seungmin acknowledged the soft hint of care in his voice, the sympathy in his eyes, but looked away-- stuffing Jangjun’s address into his coat’s pocket and walking out the door.

  
  


.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway thanks again!! If you enjoyed it feel free to leave a comment or kudos, or you can find me on twt @sunny_minn !!


	8. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin ignores Joochan's warning and decides to pay Jangjun a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much as always for reading!! <3

**No Matter What**

Seungmin’s determination was set in stone as he drove away from the pawn shop. He slammed his foot on the gas, white knuckles wrapped tightly over his steering wheel. Throwing Joochan’s warning to the wind, he let his phone’s GPS guide him until he was turning into one of Seoul’s newer luxury riverside districts. A few blocks later the app beeped twice and he slowed to a stop. He frowned, looking out his passenger side window. 

Jangjun’s ‘office’ wasn’t quite what he’d expected-- a sleek, multi-story duplex nestled between two trendy looking law firms. Seungmin’s broken down sedan was clearly out of place but he didn’t hesitate, parking haphazardly into an empty spot a few meters away and stepping out into the street. Scowling at the western style wine bar on the building’s bottom floor, he turned his attention to a conspicuously unmarked lounge in the restaurant’s east corner. Its perfectly detailed exterior mocked him, the thought of Jangjun inside, so secure and comfortable--

His vision narrowed in on a tall shadow walking past one of the lounge’s windows and his mind emptied-- all thoughts, all _reason_ swept aside by a flash of rage. Ignoring the angry honk of a passing taxi, he crossed the street and threw open the restaurant’s door. A short hostess looked up upon his entrance. Her smile faded when he stalked past her into the wine bar’s main room.

“Welcome-- sir? Sir--!”

Seungmin barely heard her protests, quickly winding through a maze of tables and flustered customers towards the lounge’s curtained entryway. Casting the velvet aside he walked through. Jangjun was just as he’d expected-- lounging peacefully in a plush leather chair, drink in hand, one leg casually crossed over the other.

“Jangjun-- _You bastard_ \--” he rushed forward, spilling Jangjun’s drink over them both. He grabbed the front of his suit and tried to drag him out of his seat but a strong grip on his coat pulled him backwards instead.

“ _Get off me!_ ”

Seungmin struggled in the hold of Jangjun’s bodyguard while the lieutenant slowly stood up, brushing flecks of ice from the front of his suit. He watched Seungmin’s frantic resistance as he was hauled towards the lounge’s exit.

“ _LET GO OF ME-- JANGJUN--_ ”

“Stop.”

Both the bodyguard and Seungmin froze at the sound of Jangjun’s voice. He looked around the lounge and nudged his head towards the door.

“Everybody-- OUT,” he said, eyes locked on Seungmin. Seungmin straightened his collar while the rest of Jangjun’s guests rushed past him. Once the room emptied he looked up. Jangjun hadn’t moved, simply staring back at him with his arms folded across his chest.

“Seungmin. Why are you here?” he sighed. “I thought I’d made myself clear.”

“You… you know why I’m here,” Seungmin clenched his hands into fists, fighting to keep his voice even. Jangjun turned around and poured himself a fresh drink, the barest hint of a smile at the edge of his lips.

“Ah-- you must have heard then…”

“How dare you-- how _dare_ you get Youngtaek involved like this-- stringing him along, p-pretending you’re helping him out,” Seungmin couldn’t help the flood of angry words leaving his mouth, half-formed thoughts and broken sentences. “Abandoning him, letting him take the fall for you--”

Jangjun snorted into his glass.

“Really-- you think this is my fault?” he laughed, stepping forward to face him, eyes wide and wild. “ _My fault_ ? You know, Seungmin, it's true that normally I would have been there too, but I have to wonder-- how did some pathetic group of out of town street criminals know my schedule in the first place? The schedule I decided to change only after my laptop had obviously been _tampered with_.”

“I--”

“Funny how these things work out, isn’t it?” he continued, voice dropping. “Think about it, Seungmin-- whose fault is it really that another one of my operations went bad? In fact... I heard Youngtaek was lucky. I heard he was taken by surprise and outnumbered, cornered by the time the cops showed up. Think about what _else_ could have happened.”

Jangjun shrugged, smiling, and laughed again. The sound echoed around the room’s burgundy walls, buffeting against Seungmin’s ears. Then time seemed to slow, and he was raising his arm, throwing his fist forward--

Watching his knuckles come into contact with Jangjun’s face.

“ _SHUT UP--_ ” he shouted, bringing them both tumbling to the floor with the force of the blow. Jangjun retaliated, rolling him over. Seungmin ignored the sudden metallic taste of blood along his bottom lip and tried to gain the upper hand but failed, head in a daze after another hit. Blinking, he started to shove Jangjun off of him but the man was already hauling him onto his feet.

“KIM--!” he barked his bodyguard’s name out and the man came running back into the lounge. Seungmin stepped backwards, but winced as he was quickly turned around, wrists trapped behind him in an expert armlock.

“Want me to take him down to the basement?” Kim grunted, starting to push Seungmin towards a door at the rear of the room.

“No,” Jangjun grabbed a napkin and gently dabbed away a spot of blood from his nose. “Just get him out of here.”

Seungmin tripped over his feet, unable to keep up while Jangjun’s bodyguard hauled him through the back door. On the other side he struggled in panic at the sight of a long, dark staircase but instead he was steered away, through the restaurant’s kitchen and tossed outside into the dirty alleyway beyond. He groaned, concrete scraping his palms, waiting for the sound of the kitchen’s door slamming shut before moving. Slowly, he stumbled upright. He spared only a moment to regain his bearings before limping towards his car, head hung low. His eye and lip were already swelling but the physical pain was nothing compared to the ache in Seungmin’s chest once reality set in. 

A heavy guilt descended around his shoulders, remembering the man he’d let into Sungyoon’s office, their strange trip up the coast… He pushed away a rogue thought of Youngtaek sitting in his cell, the small realization that perhaps it was Seungmin who’d helped put him there. No-- no matter what it took, no matter how Youngtaek even felt about him now-- he was going to fix it _._

He was going to find a way to fix _everything_.

Stopping in front of his Kia’s driver side door, Seungmin took his phone from his pocket. He steeled himself then pulled up Sungyoon’s missed messages, finally swiping his name across the screen. The line rang only twice before he answered.

“ _Seungmin--_ ”

“I- I’m sorry Sungyoon,” he interrupted. “I got… caught up in something this morning and then-- and then I heard about--”

“ _SEUNGMIN--_ ”

“... Sir,” Seungmin paused, opting for formality at the sharpness of Sungyoon’s voice.

“ _Not over the phone. I need you at the club-- my office._ ”

Seungmin unlocked his car and climbed inside.

“I... I’m on my way.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


After pulling into his usual spot behind Lucky 99, Seungmin took a minute to check his face in his rearview mirror before heading inside. He grimaced at the sight and rummaged around for a water bottle in his back seat. Wetting his fingers, he carefully wiped away the excess blood caked around his lip, gingerly patting his sleeve along the wound when he finished. Purple bruises were already blooming across his jaw and cheekbones, a sickly contrast against his pale skin. He sighed and tossed the water bottle behind him, then wiped his palms along his coat and walked across the lot into the club. Around the corner, he turned immediately towards Sungyoon’s office, knocking twice.

“Come in,” Sungyoon’s voice called out. Seungmin closed the door behind him when he entered, feeling his face burn in shame as Sungyoon took in his disheveled appearance. The second lieutenant leaned back in his chair, eyebrows rising, hands clasped in his lap.

“Care to explain?”

Seungmin looked away, studying the tips of his shoes. “I--” he started, voice breaking. “It’s Youngtaek. I was supposed to see him today but he didn’t show. I found out about last night-- about the raid on Jangjun’s game. I- I know I shouldn’t have but I went to see--”

“I already know about your… visit to Jangjun’s new restaurant,” Sungyoon crossed his legs, rolling his shoulders in irritation. Seungmin’s head snapped upwards, then he fell to the ground, fingertips digging into the office’s stained carpeting.

“Please-- Please Sungyoon. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I- I shouldn’t have gone, but Youngtaek in prison... you have to _help him. Please--_ ” he pleaded, bowing formally on his hands and knees. He could hardly imagine how pitiful he must look, groveling on the ground like... like a _dog_ , but this was the only way. Sungyoon was silent. When Seungmin finally dared look up again he motioned for him to stand.

“You’ve always been a loyal soldier, Seungmin,” he said, reaching across his desk for a small, sealed envelope.. “One of my best. I’m willing to overlook things today, I’m even willing to loan you the money you need to bail Youngtaek out of prison-- IF--” he paused, scribbling a short note onto the front of the envelope. “If you do one last job for me. A contract.”

Seungmin felt his stomach flip, catching Sungyoon’s meaning. A contract-- a _kill_ . Gingerly, he took the envelope from Sungyoon’s hands. Scrawled out in the man’s clear handwriting was the name of a prestigious hotel in the heart of Gangnam along with a suite number. _907_.

“Be there, tomorrow night. A keycard is inside-- you shouldn’t have any difficulties getting in.”

“Target’s ID?” he heard himself ask, letting his training take over, retreating into that part of himself he kept locked away, hidden and safe from assignments like this.

“He should be alone. It’s better for us both if you don’t know. When it’s done you’ll need to lay low. Understand?”

Seungmin nodded. “...And Youngtaek?”

“Once I get confirmation you’ve done your part, I’ll take care of it. For now, go home and get yourself cleaned up.”

Folding the envelope around the plastic card inside, Seungmin pushed it into his back pocket. He gave Sungyoon another deep bow then left. 

By the time he returned to his apartment a brilliant afternoon sun was hanging overhead, but Seungmin raised a hand over his face while he walked into his building, the light too bright, too warm. Back in his room he took the two envelopes from his pockets and lie them down next to each other in front of him-- one full of cash, a final chance for a last minute getaway, the other a stranger’s very life, Youngtaek’s only hope. 

He ran a finger across both envelopes then stood, put away the cash, and grabbed his gun’s maintenance kit instead.

  
  


.


	9. Suite 907

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin prepares himself for Sungyoon's request, unaware of what's waiting for him once his target shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update!! My mind has been a mess lately and I wanted to give this chapter my best so I held off on finishing it until it felt right. As always enjoy and thank you so much for reading!!

**Suite 907**

Seungmin’s handgun was new. He’d barely had time to take it out for practice since picking it up from Joochan’s shop, but cleaning and maintenance were part of a specific routine he’d developed before a hit. He needed it-- the assurance that everything would be exact, in working order-- himself included. While he disassembled the weapon with quick, almost messy movements he tore down his mind as well, letting his anxiety, fear, apprehension, _everything_ flood through him. Then, piece by piece he carefully wiped each emotion away as he wiped his gun’s internals clean, until they were both free of any blemish or lingering residue. Finally, hands moving with sure purpose, he reassembled the firearm’s parts, locking them together until they were both whole again-- reliable, ready, deadly. The silencer came last, sealing the quiet wall across his psyche, a barrier that muted much more than the gun’s physical shot. It made the entire act so simple, just a brief flash and a small _click_. 

Nothing else to it.

Carefully setting the gun down on the table across from him, he cracked his knuckles and unlocked his phone, searching the name of the hotel Sungyoon had given him. He knew of the venue in passing but the area was wholly unfamiliar to him, far too expensive and elite for someone of his status. Seungmin looked at the worn, outdated clothing piled around his room and frowned. Fitting in was paramount for pulling off a job in such a public location.

After examining a detailed map of the hotel’s whereabouts he turned to his closet and started rummaging around for something more trendy-- until his hand brushed against the canvas of an old duffel bag stuffed behind a stack of taped shoe boxes. His lieutenant's warning drifted through his ears.

_You’ll need to lay low_ . _Understand?_

Lay low-- for how long? Would he even be able to see Youngtaek after Sungyoon bailed him out? He pulled the canvas bag from his closet, arms methodically gathering up a few essential changes of clothes he kept ready for moments like this. Wrapping himself in fragile optimism, he tried to trick his mind into hoping for the best-- a clean kill and untraceable getaway, waiting here until Sungyoon processed Youngtaek’s release. Maybe they could leave _together_ , get out of the city for a while. Stay in the country until it was safe to return. 

He smiled, zipped the bag closed, then propped it under his head as he lie on the cold floor beneath him. For three precious minutes he let himself imagine the possibilities, living cheap but carefree the way they had when he and Youngtaek had first met. He knew it was foolish to want something so selfish, foolish to wish for anything other than simple survival, but he couldn’t help but dream.

An alert from his phone brought him back to attention and reluctantly, Seungmin pushed the fantasy away. He sat up and looked down at the messages dropping down from his notification bar.

<< _Hong Joochan: Hey u still alive?_ >>

<< _Hong Joochan: Call me later? I heard about Jangjun._ >>

Agitated at the interruption and sight of Jangjun’s name, he immediately deleted the messages and muted the rest of his conversations. He appreciated Joochan’s sudden concern over his situation but now was not the time for idle distractions or gossip-- least of all about his run-in with Jangjun. He needed to _focus_. Without a second thought he returned his phone to his pocket and resumed his preparations, blocking all else from his mind for the rest of the evening.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning Seungmin let himself sleep in. Waking stiff and sore, he tried to rub the rest of the tension from his shoulders-- a final parting gift from his scuffle in Jangjun's wine bar. A hot shower loosened most of his knots but he shivered once he turned off the water and stepped out into his bathroom. He wasted no time in pulling on the black turtleneck and ironed pair of slacks he’d chosen the night before, grimacing at his reflection as he styled his hair over the right side of his forehead.

With a fitted jacket the ensemble would be passable but there was no hiding the dark ring under his eye. He sighed, trying on a pair of Youngtaek’s old faux-lensed glasses. They helped give his tired face a smart touch but he’d still have to be cautious.

Walking into his apartment’s main room he kept himself busy for the rest of the day-- browsing the hotel’s website for layout details, re-memorizing key phone numbers in the event he had to toss his phone, planning his exit in excruciating detail…. It wasn’t until the sun finally began its descent below the city’s skyline that he left his packed emergency bag ready next to his futon, traded the comfort of Youngtaek’s oversized jacket for a tailored sports-coat, and loaded a full clip into his Beretta. After slipping the gun into the back of his waistband and taking one last look in the mirror, he walked out the door.

He could do this. For Youngtaek-- _he was ready._

In the twilight outside, Seungmin glanced towards his Kia but opted to flag a taxi rather than drive himself. The ride downtown seemed excruciatingly long yet simultaneously far too swift for his liking. By the time his driver pulled to a stop outside of Grand Andaz Hotel forty minutes later it was dark, Gangnam’s streetlights glittering bright overhead. He paid his fare and stepped out onto the sidewalk, careful to keep his gun hidden underneath his jacket. Before heading inside, he took his phone from his pocket and dialed the front desk’s main line.

_“Hello-- Grand Andaz Seoul! How may I direct your call?”_

“Suite 907, please.”

 _“Of course sir, just a moment._ ”

He paced along the hotel’s arrival area while the receptionist transferred him, avoiding a group of excited young women exiting a pair of rented town-cars. The suite’s line began to ring and he waited, tense, but the seconds dragged on without any answer. He kept the line open as he walked through the building’s entryway, an excuse to keep his head down and away from any cameras, then hung up and slipped inside the one of the lobby’s departing elevators.

“Going up?” the male half of a middle-aged couple asked with a pleasant smile. Seungmin glanced at the operating panel and nodded. 

“Ah-- one floor above yours. Thank you.”

They rode in silence, the man returning his attention to his companion until the elevator dinged open at their stop. Seungmin quickly shut the machine's doors again as they left and did the same at the next floor-- finally pressing the button on the very top of the display, his true destination. He checked to make sure the hallway was empty once he arrived, trading the phone in his hand for Sungyoon’s key-card. Slowly, he slid the card through the suite’s lock. It opened without a hitch.

Seungmin held his breath and entered but the entryway was dark. He gently closed the door behind him, right hand wandering to his Beretta’s acrylic grip, eyes alert for any sign of movement. He stood for almost a minute-- watching, waiting-- until he was sufficiently satisfied he was alone. Relaxing ever-so-slightly, he crept further inside the suite. It was nautical themed-- decorated in soft blues and earthy, wooden tones. When he entered the suite’s main sitting room he froze.

Sprawling across the center of the room was a large, circular rug-- bordered in gold, and divided into four red and blue sections via directional arrows. Fragmented memories of a nightmare he’d all but forgotten seared across his vision-- a silver needle, _the blood--_

“ _Fuck--_ ”

Seungmin twisted his fingers through his hair and backed away towards the suite’s bathroom. His palms were clammy, head spinning. He twisted around, fumbling for the toilet and fell to his knees, coughing into the porcelain basin. 

“F-fucking get a grip, B-Bae Seungmin,” he whispered to himself, trying to still the tremors snaking along his limbs. After two more dry heaves he flushed everything away and leaned back against the bathroom’s tub. He closed his eyes, centering his thoughts on the reason he was here. Just for the night, just a bit longer, he had to hold it together. Pulling his gun from his waistband, he braced his hands against his knees and began to wait. 

Minutes turned to hours as he sat on the bathroom floor. He alternated between anxious pacing and nervous boredom while the night ticked by. Sungyoon hadn’t given him an exact time his target would be showing up, but it was getting _late_. Midnight fast approaching, he was about to call the whole thing off when he heard the shrill beep of the suite’s front door. He cocked his gun, opened the bathroom door just a crack, then hid on the other side.

“...I appreciate it, man. I wasn’t sure if…”

A faint voice drifted through the suite to Seungmin’s ears. He frowned. His target was supposed to be alone-- _was he on the phone?_

“Don’t worry about it. Sorry it took so long, I had to move some funds around,” a second voice answered and Seungmin mouthed a quiet curse.

“Thanks for letting me stay here for the night, Jangjun. I don’t mind the couch… After the past two days-- it will be heaven,” the first voice spoke again, louder this time. Light and cheerful. Familiar.

Seungmin’s heart stopped.

No-- no, _no--_

“Yeah. Go ahead and wash up if you want. I have some calls to make.”

“Sure.”

The tick-tock of heavy footsteps made their way closer and closer to Seungmin’s position in long strides, but he couldn’t move. His mind was blank-- despair crashing down around him. As the door opened his arms seemed to raise by themselves, survival instincts taking over, controlling his body like a marionette. 

Youngtaek’s eyes blinked first in confusion, then opened wide and round, narrowing in on the end of Seungmin’s silencer. 

“S--” he started to speak but stopped when Seungmin stepped forward, backing him through the suite’s main room. Seungmin loathed himself with every step towards Youngtaek, the fear in his face ripping through him, tearing him to shreds-- but he needed to get to the door, he needed to get out before--

“J-Jangjun--!!” Youngtaek shouted suddenly, tripping over the suite’s couch. Seungmin stared down at Youngtaek as he continued to stumble away from him across the room’s round rug.

Then-- he heard a rustle of movement behind him, and everything went black.

.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin wakes up and finally sees the truth for what it is-- but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end T.T Thank you as always for reading and all the lovely feedback, I truly appreciate all of it <3

**Home**

As Seungmin drifted back to consciousness, the first thing he felt was pain-- a dull ache in the back of his skull. He groaned, trying to check the wound but found he couldn’t-- he couldn’t _move his arms_. He jolted awake and whipped his head around, struggling against a pair of restraints wrapped around his wrists. It took only a cursory glance for him to realize he was captive in a large basement, tied to a sturdy wooden chair. The room was well organized and clean, crates of wine and various other spirits stacked neatly along its walls.

On cue, descending footsteps clicked down a staircase behind him but Seungmin slumped back forward. He already knew exactly where he was.

“Seungmin…” Lee Jangjun rounded the room until he stood in front of him. “I always assumed you’d snap one of these days. The quiet ones always do,” he sighed. 

Seungmin looked down, studying the man’s impeccably polished shoes.

“Though I have to admit, I didn’t expect it to happen so quickly. Or for you to do something so _stupid_ ,” Jangjun crossed his arms and laughed. “Really, what did you think would happen to you if you succeeded in killing a Lee Family lieutenant? You should be thanking me-- no you should be thanking _Youngtaek_.”

“T-Taek--” Seungmin spoke up at the sound of his friend’s name. Jangjun’s lips twitched at his reaction.

“You know, Seungmin, I’ve only ever helped him. Did you really think I’d let someone so close to my operations rot in jail, like a sitting duck just waiting to get flipped by law enforcement? I’m not a monster, I _take care_ of my people.”

Seungmin’s cheeks burned, unable even now to still the small jealousy that filled him at the thought that it was Jangjun who ultimately freed Youngtaek, Jangjun who gave him comfort and a place to stay.

“You-- Y-you…”

“I _what_ , exactly--?” Jangjun leaned forward and jerked Seungmin’s face up by the chin, staring down into his wide, panicked eyes. A strange flash of sympathy crossed his features.

“Sungyoon was right about you,” he shook his head. “You’ve gone off the deep end. A loose cannon. I should have listened to him after Daeyeol’s party.”

Jaw dropping, Seungmin felt as if the wind had been punched out of him. _Sungyoon?_

“No, NO!! J-Jangjun-- !!”

“SHUT UP,” Jangjun’s expression was hard again. He shot Seungmin a look of disgust before walking back around him towards the stairs. “Save your begging and make your peace. He’ll be here in the morning to deal with you himself.”

“Jangjun, _WAIT--_ ”

Seungmin tried to twist around in his chair, shouting after the lieutenant, but was met only with the slam of a door somewhere above him. He clenched his fists together, wrestling with the rope around his wrists while his mind sought to comprehend the trap Sungyoon had caught him in. It all made sense now-- the isolation, the secrecy, using his car for errands-- he’d created the perfect smokescreen in the event Seungmin failed his mission. And he _had_ failed-- all because neither of them anticipated Jangjun bailing Youngtaek out on his own.

Bitter bile rising in his throat, Seungmin wondered if Sungyoon’s promise to take care of Youngtaek had been a lie as well, an empty promise to manipulate him squarely into this final step from which there’d be no return. Why hadn’t he just left Jangjun alone, trusting that Youngtaek would be okay? He’d ruined everything, he’d ended up terrifying him with a _gun in his face_ , and now…

Now he was alone. A dead man.

He hung his head, fight against his bindings slowing to a halt. It would be a lie to say he’d never imagined how he’d eventually meet his end, but he’d never expected things to end up like this. Briefly he wondered how Youngtaek would remember him, then pushed the thought away-- too painful to consider. Instead, his mind shifted into the sanctuary of his favorite memories… New Year holidays full of laughter, the smell of grilled meat thanks to an extra payday, even late nights out with Youngtaek searching for work, refusing to go home empty handed for both their sake.

Seungmin frowned, the scene rekindling his competitive fire. He looked up and reassessed his surroundings. If he hadn’t given up then, why was he giving up _now_ with his very life on the line? Twisting his wrists, he scanned the basement for anything that could cut him free-- a set of open scissors, a sharp corner-- _glass_.

With renewed energy he hopped in tandem with the chair beneath him over to a shelf full of individually unpacked wines. He nudged the shelving’s steel frame, watching the bottles waver precariously until a few tumbled over the edge, shattering onto the floor in a wave of red. Seungmin braced himself and toppled himself over, crying out at the crack of his right bicep between the chair and the cold concrete. Stray shards of glass dug into his elbow through the fabric of his turtleneck but he strained his hands, fingers desperately reaching for a piece large enough to help him. Seconds later he felt it-- a jagged triangle threatening to slice across his thumb. He wasted no time in working it into his hand, ignoring the pain as he fumbled to cut rope rather than skin.

Finally, the binding around his wrists snapped loose. His pulse quickened-- he clawed at the ropes around his chest and feet like an animal caught in a trap, making a beeline up the basement’s stairs once he was free. Broken glass still in hand he peered up into the restaurant’s kitchen, reading the clock overhead.

_5:12_. Almost dawn.

He ducked through the kitchen’s long galley, patting down his pockets. They were empty, but a rack of hooks lined with chef whites and discarded coats by the back door grabbed his attention. One by one, he combed through their contents until he found a small billfold. Mumbling a half-hearted apology to its owner, he yanked the entire jacket down and spun around. He took a deep breath, ready to make his escape, pushed the kitchen’s door open and--

The piercing whine of a security system assaulted his ears, echoing through the entire building behind him.

Seungmin bolted, adrenaline taking over in its purest form. He ran stumbling through the dark alleyway and down the sidewalk, vaguely registering the muffled sound of shouts behind him. Blindly ducking around corner after corner, he refused to slow until he spotted an open-bed work truck parked behind a trio of retail stores in the midst of renovation.

“ _Fuck it_ ,” he cursed under his breath and scrambled underneath a blue tarp in the trucks’ rear. He froze, listening to the footsteps that rounded the block after him, scattered and confused.

_“..did he go?”_

_“Shut up and act casual-- it’s almost daylight. You check that direction. I’ll double back.”_

_“Lee’s gonna fucking kill us…”_

He flattened himself into the truck’s dusty bed and waited for the voices to fade. When he was sure he was in the clear he carefully crept back out onto the sidewalk, crossed the street, and headed north.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The cash in Seungmin’s stolen billfold was just enough to make it back to his side of town via the morning’s first scheduled train. He rode one stop past his usual exit and doubled back to his building. Rounding the block he stuck to the shadows, expecting to see an out of place SUV or other sign of organization presence, but the street was quiet-- sleepy in the grey sunrise. Still, he entered his building through its back move-in entrance, careful to peek around every corner on his way towards his apartment. It was risky, so risky to return like this but he needed the backup identification in his getaway bag and, more importantly, the _cash_. His fingers trembled as he unlocked his front door. He was here-- _he made it--_ _From here he could--_

All hope left his mind once he entered, goosebumps prickling his arms like a cactus.

Even in the dark, there was no mistaking the tall shadow in the center of his main room. Without hesitation he grabbed the knife he kept hidden in a pair of boots by his threshold and rushed forward, tackling the intruder down onto his futon, straddling his waist.

“ _Seungmin--!_ ”

He stopped, peering closer at the face below him. For a moment he wavered, then gripped the knife in his hand harder, pushing it upwards. He should have known this was the reason he’d managed to make it back here without any trouble-- that they would simply send _him_ instead.

“W-what are you doing here, Youngtaek? Here to finish the job?”

“Seung--”

“DON’T-- _don’t_ ,” Seungmin felt himself breaking at the sound of Youngtaek saying his name. He tensed, uneasy, hovering over the man’s torso.

“-Min-- Listen to me,” Youngtaek raised his hands, glancing up at Seungmin’s stained shirt, his injured arm and bruised face. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Why else would you be here and not with Jangjun,” Seungmin hissed back.

“I--”

“You left me,” Seungmin closed his eyes, volume rising. “You left me and- and you’re with him, with _them_ now. They sent you here to kill me, but I can’t-- I- I won’t--” He choked, unable to continue.

When he opened his eyes again, Youngtaek’s own were swimming with tears.

“How could you think that?” he whispered, barely audible. “Seungmin, I would never-- I would never do _anything_ to hurt you. You’re--” 

Youngtaek’s voice cracked and slowly, Seungmin lowered his weapon. For days, for _weeks_ now, his world had been turning in on itself. He didn’t know what to believe. He didn’t know _who_ to believe. He started to look away, but Youngtaek’s fingers caught him, nudging his face back forward.

“ _You’re everything to me_.”

Seungmin looked down at his best friend, his partner, the only person who’d ever truly cared for him-- lying beneath him with a knife at his neck. A knife in _his_ hand. Horrified, he threw the knife away from them both and started to get up, but suddenly Youngtaek’s long arms were wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him down against his chest instead. 

The act itself was so unexpected Seungmin almost pushed him away. He gasped, sensing something _snap_ inside him-- then began to sob. Finally letting go, he melted into Youngtaek’s warmth, clutching at the front of his jacket like a man starved. He’d missed him so much, but even more than that he’d missed even the simple touch of genuine human contact. Free of double meanings or ulterior motives.

It felt like something he hadn’t realized he’d found in Youngtaek until he’d lost it. 

It felt like _home_.

Youngtaek held him patiently, waiting for his breath to even before helping him up. Embarrassed, Seungmin turned away, gingerly wiping his nose with his sleeve. They sat together, neither speaking. Eventually-- Seungmin was the first to break the silence.

“I… I’m sorry, Youngtaek,” he said softly. He was sincere but the words felt dull and dry as they left his mouth. There was so much he wanted to apologize for, so much he wanted to say, that he wasn’t sure how.

Youngtaek looked down at where their knees met. He thought for a moment, bridging the distance between them to pick at a piece of glass still stuck in the fabric of Seungmin’s slacks, and smiled.

“It’s okay. I know.”

.


	11. Go Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of options, Seungmin does the only thing he can do-- _flee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end... (+ an epilogue haha) T.T Thank you so much to everyone who left me encouraging comments, and everyone who bothered to read this far!! I love you guys T.T Really, thank you.

**Go Together  
**

_“It’s okay. I know.”_

Seungmin’s heart soared at Youngtaek’s acceptance of his apology, the touch of his fingertips brushing against his leg, close and familiar in the way they used to be. He sighed and a rush of cool air slipped easily into his lungs, as if a crushing burden had lifted from his chest. The sensation didn’t last long however, packed emergency bag catching his eye at Youngtaek’s feet.

“I… I have to go,” he said, loathing the words tumbling from his mouth. Youngtaek followed his line of sight and Seungmin looked down. He could feel his partner’s lack of surprise, the silence around him in lieu of any questions verifying he was aware of Seungmin’s situation. 

“I never meant for any of this to happen, but maybe after a few months-- once the heat dies down, maybe I can--”

“No,” Youngtaek interrupted, rising to his feet. 

“What--?”

“I want to go with you,” he continued quietly. “I mean… that’s why I came in the first place. Not to hurt you but to come get you.”

Seungmin stared up at Youngtaek, wary of his offer. It was one thing for Youngtaek to help him, but to go on the run, out on bail with an impending court date-- he couldn’t ask that of him, not after everything he’d already put him through.

“Taek, I could never--”

“Please,” Youngtaek picked at his fingers, anxious to move on. “Trust me, Seungmin. I... I think I found a way to get us out, I’ve been trying to save up enough money to get it done. This time-- this time just let me take care of _you_ , okay?”

Seungmin considered his options, the consequences of his decision. If Youngtaek skipped his court hearing he’d be a fugitive, never be able to return. Then again, the inevitable bounty Sungyoon had probably already placed on Seungmin’s own head would keep him from returning until the man either died or lost interest. He choked up at the thought of being alone again-- without Youngtaek’s presence at his side, not for weeks or months but _years_.

Youngtaek seemed to sense his hesitation. He picked up the canvas duffel bag between them, slinging it over his shoulder. “It will be okay, I promise."

Seungmin’s mouth parted at his confidence.

“...Okay.” 

He stood up despite his misgivings, propelled by the steadfast conviction in his friend’s voice. When it came to Youngtaek, in the end he always gave in. Faced with such bright, hopeful eyes-- he would have given him the world if he asked for it.

“I- I trust you. Let’s go.”

Youngtaek stepped out of the way and waited for Seungmin to grab a few last items, then together they walked out his front door. In the hallway beyond, Seungmin jerked his head to the right and Youngtaek followed the shorter man down, out the complex’s rear exit. Outside, he took the lead, pulling his phone from his pocket. Seungmin couldn’t help but look over his shoulder one last time as they left, but felt nothing when the drab concrete walls disappeared from view-- no sadness or regret, save for the fact that it had taken him this long to get here in the first place.

He turned towards the sunrise, jogging to catch up with Youngtaek’s wide strides.

After two more corners Youngtaek repocketed his phone and unlocked an SUV across the street. Seungmin hopped into the passenger side while Youngtaek started the engine, eager to be on their way.

“This is…?”

“It will make its way back to Jangjun after we’re gone, in some way or another,” Youngtaek answered Seungmin’s unspoken question, steering the SUV out of the neighborhood. He smiled, but Seungmin didn’t miss the way his mood dropped.

“He thinks you’re here to bring me back,” Seungmin folded his hands in his lap, Youngtaek’s gaze snapping up to the road ahead all the confirmation he needed.

“They would have sent someone else if I hadn’t volunteered,” Youngtaek changed lanes before continuing. “He’s not a bad man, Seungmin… just… caught up in the business, like us all.”

Seungmin shifted in his seat, uneasy again.

“He’ll consider this a betrayal… him and Sungyoon, they’ll _both_ be looking for us--”

“They won’t find us,” Youngtaek said, determined frown settling across his face. For a second time that morning, Seungmin was caught off guard by how much Youngtaek had changed during their time apart. The differences were small-- he was still his undeniably energetic self-- but there was a layer of self-assurance that hadn’t been there before. Normally in his present circumstances Seungmin’s mind would be racing, examining all possible ways for them to get out of the city safely and find a new place to call home. Instead, he found himself trusting Youngtaek just as his friend had asked. 

Letting himself sink back into the vehicle’s leather seat he had to admit-- it felt nice. He was so drained, so _tired_ … maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to lean on someone else for a time.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey, we’re here--”

Seungmin slowly opened his eyes, unaware he’d fallen asleep in his exhaustion. They were parked outside a small, unmarked warehouse. He sat up, alarmed, until Youngtaek’s hand on his shoulder calmed him. Still-- he kept his wits about him when he followed Youngtaek out of the car towards the front door, letting him enter first. After his vision adjusted to the dim light he looked around, taking in the rows of plastic-wrapped crates. A familiar silhouette with a bright head of hair turned around at their entrance.

“Joochan,” Youngtaek walked forward, scratching the base of his neck. “Thanks for this. I know it’s… out of your way.”

Seungmin hesitated, hovering behind Youngtaek as the man’s attention shifted.

“Donghyun didn’t say _he_ was with you-- do you know what will happen if anyone finds out he was here? If _Sungyoon_ finds out?”

“Please! Joochan,” Youngtaek took an envelope from the inside of his coat. “If it’s not enough, I can send you the rest later, you know I’m good for it. When have I ever--”

“It’s not about the money, you know that,” Joochan snapped, then held up his hands, apologetic. “I… I’m sorry. You have to understand the position you’re putting me in. This isn’t a normal request-- if I do this for you, no one can ever know. You can _never_ show your face around here again, understand? Not for a holiday, not for business-- I don’t care if your grandfather is on his deathbed-- you can _never return_.”

Youngtaek was silent, then pushed the envelope into Joochan’s hands, folding his fingers around its edges.

“We won’t. We won’t come back. We don’t _have_ anyone else, Joochan... There's nothing for us here.”

Seungmin's throat tightened, but Joochan softened at Youngtaek’s sincerity. He sighed and turned around, motioning for the duo to follow him further inside the warehouse. Turning the corner into a cluttered office he sat down behind the desk and opened its bottom drawer. He sifted through a dozen heavy brown folders before picking two out and handing them over. Carefully, Seungmin flipped through its contents-- a birth certificate, various ID numbers, even bank records.

“I’m going to need to take a passport photo of each of you for my forger, so you need to clean up a bit, Seungmin,” Joochan stood and shifted the stacks of shipping manifests littered around him until he uncovered a small polaroid camera. He pointed out the office door. 

“There’s a shipment of some third shift designer goods I lifted last week on the other end of the warehouse-- blue box. Pick out two pairs of something sensible. You too, Youngtaek. I don’t want you going to the airport in the same outfit as your photo. This is already going to be a rush job, no need to make things obvious.”

“While I’m gone getting your passports processed you both need to memorize everything in those folders. Name, birthday, ID numbers-- _everything_ . I’m not letting you leave until you can recite it _backwards_ , got it?”

Seungmin nodded.

“The bank accounts have enough for you to buy a ticket somewhere reasonable and live cheaply for a few weeks-- depending on where you end up. These identities have Japanese visas, so I’d suggest that.”

“Japan?” Youngtaek murmured, opening his folder.

“Yes. After that though, you’re on your own,” Joochan finished with a sad smile. “Like I said, no coming back, no contact. Once you leave this building, as far as the rest of the world is concerned-- ‘Bae Seungmin’ and ‘Son Youngtaek’ are dead.”

Seungmin looked down at the life in his hands-- _his_ new life. For a few seconds no one spoke. Then, Youngtaek looped his arm around Seungmin’s neck in an attempt to break the tension and smiled.

“A fresh start, right… ‘Mr. Park?’” he glanced over Seungmin’s shoulder at the name written across the folder’s front. Seungmin flushed at the unfamiliar name but let Youngtaek lead him out of the office. Joochan sat back down while they left, giving the pair some privacy. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It took only a few minutes for Seungmin to spot the box of clothes Joochan had described. It was unsealed, packing tape torn away-- undoubtedly already picked through by other customers. Seungmin grabbed a red button-up and classic black pants on the top of the pile for his photo, putting aside a simple hoodie and jeans for later. His injured arm screamed in pain as he worked his ruined shirt off, but with Youngtaek’s help he managed to get the stained and bloody fabric from his shoulders. After pulling on his fresh change of clothes he tossed the black turtleneck into a trash bin. Looking down at the discarded shirt he felt oddly bolstered-- like he’d finally shook a shadow that had been following him, stalking him, for years.

He lifted his chin high while Joochan took first his photo, then Youngtaek’s, and stepped out to get the rest of their documents ready. As they waited for him to return he sat down on the office floor, working to memorize his new identity. Youngtaek did the same at the desk above him, grumbling from time to time, tapping his feet with impatience. Once Joochan walked back into the warehouse a few hours later he handed each of them a fresh passport and photo ID card.

“Thank you,” Seungmin whispered, rubbing his thumb over the passport's textured cover. Joochan shrugged, but clapped a hand over his shoulder.

“Good luck,” he said, voice cracking in spite of the cheerful wrinkle at the corner of his eyes. “I’m going to miss you two.” He thought for a moment, then pulled Youngtaek’s envelope from his pocket.

“Here take this. I had to pay my guy the usual amount for the processing, but there’s still a bit left over.”

“But what about--” Youngtaek’s mouth was already opening in protest, hands avoiding Joochan own.

“I _insist_ ,” Joochan resorted to stuffing the envelope into Youngtaek’s coat pocket instead. The taller man pursed his lips but gave in.

“You-- you should go though,” Joochan said, checking a notification on his phone. “It’s getting dicey out there since you went AWOL too, Youngtaek. Be careful with mass transit if you take any.”

Seungmin nodded and pulled lightly on Youngtaek’s sleeve. Before he turned to leave he gave Joochan a deep bow of gratitude, hoping that in some way it would manage to convey his appreciation-- not just for saving their lives, but all the small favors and genuine smiles the man had given him throughout the years. He’d always thought their friendship mostly professional, but in hindsight, maybe he hadn’t been quite as alone as he’d thought.

“Take care of yourself, Hong Joochan,” Youngtaek called out as they headed out the warehouse’s side door. He gave the man a final wave goodbye, then followed Seungmin outside.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The way to the airport was uneventful, but Seungmin couldn’t help but look over his shoulder at every corner. After ditching Jangjun’s SUV at a bus transit station, they took a cab to Gimpo International. Seungmin kept his head low, making his way into a line at Nippon Airways’ ticketing counter while Youngtaek scanned the lobby for any familiar faces. 

“Next flight for two to Tokyo?” he asked the attendant, sliding both his and Youngtaek’s forged documents towards her.

“There were a few cancellations on the flight leaving in thirty minutes, but it might be a close call--”

“That’s fine. We’ll take them.”

“Return date?”

“One way,” Seungmin clarified, handing over his new identity’s bank card as well. He held his breath, watching the woman process his payment, exhaling only once her station's printer sputtered to life-- the sound of the aging machine’s harsh movements like heaven to his ears.

“Here you are, sir,” she smiled, returning his card and documents across the counter, tickets tucked inside their passports. “Have a safe flight--”

Seungmin gave her a quick thanks then met back up with Youngtaek, leaning against a covered phone booth at the lobby’s far west wall.

“Here,” he double checked the names on both tickets before handing one over.

“No problems? They worked?”

“We’re good-- no, better than good,” he answered, guiding Youngtaek towards their departure terminal, concentrating on getting through security and onto their plane. They were _so close_.

“Come on, we got lucky-- flight’s leaving soon.”

Youngtaek followed him and despite a brief confusion concerning the envelope of cash in his pocket, they passed their scan. Heading quickly to their gate they reached the plane just in time for boarding. Seungmin could hardly keep from running down the connecting jet-bridge, body shaking in relief when he dropped into his seat. Youngtaek settled in next to him, similarly vibrating with childlike energy.

“I’ve never been on a plane before,” he said, glancing around the cabin as if that was the morning’s primary concern.

“You’ll be fine,” Seungmin shook his head and motioned for Youngtaek to buckle his safety belt.

Truthfully, he’d only flown once before himself, a short errand to Jeju, but he was more focused on what would happen after they landed. Where would they go? What would they _do_ ? He’d never had the luxury of such choices available to him before. The thought that an entire future was suddenly his to live how he wanted was terrifying. Just hours ago he’d been sure he was a dead man, but now-- everything was moving so _fast_ \--

Seungmin felt Youngtaek’s hand slip into his while the crew finished their announcements and the plane began to taxi down the runway.

“Seungmin,” he whispered. 

  
  


“ _We did it_.”

  
  


They sped down the tarmac, lifting off into the sky, but Seungmin grounded himself in Youngtaek’s words, the warmth of his fingers wrapped tightly around his own. Slowly, his fear and worry slipped away. Youngtaek was right, together-- they’d done it. The worst was behind them-- they’d _gotten out_.

He gave the man’s hand a squeeze in response, watching the sharp ridges of Seoul’s skyline disappear from view. No matter what the future held in store-- with Youngtaek at his side they’d make the most of it.

  
  


Together.

.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Six Months Later**

  
  


“Thank you--”

Seungmin sounded out the phrase in Japanese. The store’s cashier gave him a short bow as he left, bag of goods pressed against his chest. Walking down the block, he slowed outside of a dimly lit karaoke joint, picking up a help wanted flier displayed outside its front door. He tried his best to read the foreign letters, then scowled and tucked it into his back pocket.

He frowned, rounding a familiar corner that led to the cramped pay-by-month room Youngtaek was renting for them both.

Unlike Seungmin, Youngtaek had adjusted surprisingly quickly to their move. He’d already mastered much of the basic Japanese they needed for life in Tokyo-- even charmed himself into a part-time job at a music store. It was mostly cleaning and maintenance, but Seungmin could tell he enjoyed the atmosphere and it paid enough to cover their rent. On the other hand, Seungmin had taken to filling whatever temporary odd jobs he could find to help with their other expenses-- something that increasingly left him feeling inadequate. No matter how much Youngtaek reassured him, he wished he could find something more permanent, even if it was just a couple hours per week.

Walking into their building, his phone buzzed. Seungmin swiped his finger across the screen as he took the stairs to the second floor.

<< _KH: Running a bit late but I’ll bring dinner~_ >>

<< _Leftover bento again then…_ >> Seungmin snorted, typing his reply, letting his eyes linger on the initials of Youngtaek’s new name. He still had a habit of calling him ‘Youngtaek’ in private, something he wasn’t sure he could ever break, but he’d input his new identity into his phone regardless-- the need to keep their cover intact trumping sentimentality.

Upstairs, he unlocked their front door and stepped inside, dumping his bag of bottled water and clearance aisle snacks onto the room’s counter. While he waited for Youngtaek to return he took the work flier from his jeans and settled down on the floor, pulling up a translation app, doing his best to read the flier’s details. It was slow going-- Youngtaek returning with a large takeout box and a small wrapped package before he was even halfway through.

“You’re back,” Seungmin mumbled a greeting without raising his head. Youngtaek sat across from him, pulling a soda from his jacket and placing it between them to share. He unpacked their dinner then grabbed the flier from its place at Seungmin’s feet.

“Hey--!” Seungmin looked up, nose wrinkling. “I was--”

“‘Help wanted? Cash only?’” Youngtaek caught the advertisement's meaning quickly, crumpling it between his palms. “Not worth it-- who knows what you’d be doing there.”

“Anything helps, I need to find _something_ or we’ll--”

“You don’t have to--”

“Even if its off the books, I can’t let you carry the both of us--”

“ _Stop--_ ”

Youngtaek shot forward, hand reaching out for Seungmin’s knee. His grip was tight.

“Stop. It-- it’s okay to rest a while, Seungmin,” he said slowly. Seungmin stilled at the sound of his given name.

“We’re doing fine, right? We have a place to stay, food, money for transportation. Things…. things don’t have to go back to the way they were. No off the books jobs, no shortcuts.”

“But you’re working so hard. You must be--”

“I’m here, now, with you. I’m _happy_.”

Seungmin froze, startled by the intensity of Youngtaek’s gaze.

“Let yourself rest, Seungmin. Let yourself… find that too.”

Leaning backwards, Seungmin looked around at their surroundings-- the cheap but admittedly appetizing meal in front of him, the cluttered, cozy mess of their shared belongings, their bedding and blankets folded next to each other in a cubby at the room’s far corner… 

He felt his cheeks burn. Youngtaek was right, what else was he looking for? What else did he need? He’d been so focused on his instinct to survive, to be a provider, that he’d failed to realize Youngtaek had already accomplished that. Willingly, for the both of them.

“Here,” Youngtaek let Seungmin have a moment, then set the package he’d brought home in front of him, wrapped sloppily in yesterday’s newspaper. Seungmin glanced at Youngtaek before tearing the paper and opening the unexpected gift. Inside of a square box, freshly polished silver shined back at him amidst the faint ticking of a pocket watch. _His_ pocket watch.

“My... watch?!” he stammered, picking up the antique and flipping its cover open. The once broken timepiece and compass inside were repaired-- clock hands set and red needle pointing straight through Youngtaek, due north.

“It was in the envelope of cash Joochan gave me before we left Seoul,” he answered, shoulders settling proudly at Seungmin’s reaction. “I didn’t even know you’d sold it… but I wanted to get it fixed for you before returning it.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Seungmin murmured, untangling a knot from the watch's chain. It seemed so long ago that he’d rushed into Joochan’s pawn shop so desperate to sell it, wholly unaware of Youngtaek's arrest.

“I know,” Youngtaek shrugged and pushed the box of take-out towards Seungmin. “Eat before it gets cold,” he complained. Seungmin felt his stomach rumble, atmosphere lifting along with the volume of his friend’s voice.

He returned the gift to its box, listening to Youngtaek launch into idle chatter about his day with a smile. It wasn’t anything special, as routine as the meal between them, but in the presence of such a comfortable, ordinary scene-- the man’s words finally clicked into place.

Before, in Seoul, his life had always been so unpredictable. Chaotic. At the time it had seemed normal, the threat of harm or death just a part of the job. Here in Tokyo, he wasn’t lost because of linguistic or cultural differences, but in the quiet peace of an everyday life that didn’t involve navigating a web of underhanded tasks and questionable motives. The constant searching for jobs with a quick payday, the thoughts of seeking out less than reputable work again... it wasn’t that he wanted to return to his old habits, it was just _all he knew_.

A small thought sprouted in his mind.

Maybe it didn’t have to be like that here. When had any of those things satisfied him before? Starting down the same path again, it was no wonder Youngtaek was urging him to be patient, to take his time.

He looked up and watched the man stuff a ball of rice into his mouth, blushing at the sudden realization washing over him.

Maybe, simply sitting here with the person he loved in a place they could call their own--

He was happy too.

.


End file.
